Shrouded In The Darkness
by Sword Angel 7
Summary: perjuangan seorang gadis untuk meneruskan impian ayah dan ibunya sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal, membuat pengorbananpun tak terelakan. kini sosoknya tidak dikenali karena saking dinginnya dan mati rasanya perasaan gadis itu. akankah seseorang dapat mengeluarkan sosok asli dari gadis itu?/ RnR please.. (My Life Story), judul berubah.
1. Chapter 1

My Life Story

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Story Sword Angel

MainPair Sasuke/Sakura

Genre: Romance/Drama/slight Supranatural

Warning: typo, OOC, gaje dll

"If you don't like, don't read this story.."

.

.

Prologue:

"hey kalian mau sekolah dimana?"

"aah sepertinya kita akan berpisah Tenten-chan, Temari-chan, Ino-chan, Hinata-chan"

"hei, aku satu sekolah dengan Sasuke-kun dan Naruto"

.

.

.

.

"eng, rencananya sih aku mau di SMA asrama"

"tentara dan dokter"

"karena impian ayah dan impian ibuku"

.

.

.

.

"selamat ya, Sakura chan kau berhasil"

"hei.."

Hanya kerena sebuah sapaan kau merubah duniaku, kau datang setelah aku tiba di tempat ini, dimana kita sering menghabiskan dunia masa kecil kita bersama

A.N:

Hai hai, saya kembali dengan otak gila saya *ditendang. Oke oke, sy mau buat kisah yang mungkin.. err drama, pdahal cerita ginian itu bukan gaya saya lho =A= , tpi tetep nekat untuk publish. Dan disini hanya ada prolognya, oke kenapa aku ngerasa prolognya itu pendek banget sih?! *jdhug mukul kepala. Ini adalah kisah nyataku, yaah walau hanya sampai di masa SMP sih mungkin, SMAnya, aku akan menguras otakku habis habisan~!. #dieeengg. Langsung pusing. Baiklah dari pada banyak bacot gimana kalo kalian langsung ajh riview? :3

Hehehe.. riview please minna-san... ^^a


	2. Chapter 2

My Life Story

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Story Sword Angel

Mainpair Sasuke/Sakura

Genre: Romance/Tragedy/slight supranatural.

Warning: typo, OOC, gaje dll

.

Hai minna-san, aku kembali dengan cerita baru dan gaya penulisan yang baru, entahlah aku nggak tau judul ini cocok apa nggak dengan ceritaku yang baru ini, jadi nanti kalo selesai baca ch 1 ini, dan ada saran untuk judul yg cocok dengan ceritaku ini silahkan beritahukan di Riview. Oke deh minna-san

Let's check ki dot..

"If you don't like, don't read this story.."

.

.

Sakura POV.

Hai semua perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura, umurku masih 12 tahun, bisa di tebak bukan aku kelas berapa, yap aku masih kelas 6 sd. Rumahku berada di kota pariwasata yang kecil, sejuk dan indah bernama Konoha. Sekolah ku pun kecil, setiap satu kelas hanya memiliki murid berkisar 10 sampai 25 saja, saking terpencil nya sekolahku. Di sekolah ku pun kelasnya tidak di kategorikan A, B atau C, hanya ada satu kelas untuk setiap tingkatan. Dan kelasku hanya memiliki 21 murid. 11 murid perempuan dan 10 murid laki laki. aku disini memiliki 4 sahabat yang bernama Yamanaka Ino, Sabaaku No Temari, Hyuuga Hinata dan Tenten. Tapi yang paling dekat dengan ku adalah Yamanaka Ino dan Tenten. Tenten dan aku sangat suka berlarian dan juga bermain, walau kami sudah termasuk usia yang akan menjalani masa Pubertas. Sedangkan Ino temanku, dia telah dulu menjalani masa puber nya waktu kelas 5. Jadi intinya dia lebih dewasa tentang masalah pria dan juga berdandan termasuk juga Temari dan Hinata yang sudah lebih bersikap dewasa ke pada kami, ketimbang kami ber-dua yang masih kekanak kanakan.

Hari ini adalah olahraga, dan hari benar benar sangat cerah. Kebetulan guru olahraga kami membebaskan kami untuk bermain sendiri. Karena ada rapat untuk acara perpisahan kami.

"hey, Ino-chan, Tenten-chan, Hinata-chan, main yuk" ajakku untuk kepada ketiga temanku yang kini tengah duduk santai. "bermain apa?" tanya Tenten menanggapi ajakanku. Aku pun tersenyum cerah kedua bola mataku menyipit. "ooh, jangan permainan itu lagi" kata Ino ang sudah bisa menebak pikiran kekanakkan ku. Dan tentu saja, senyuman cerah itu langsung hilang dari wajahku.

"ooh ayolah Ino-chan, kita main itu yuk.. kan olahraga, harus berkeringat. Lagi pula kan cocok kalo cuaca cerah!" kataku tidak terima. "aah, aku ikut Sakura-chan!" Tenten langsung berseru semangat. Dan aku kembali tersenyum cerah. "oke deh aku ikut juga" kata Temari. "eeh? Sejak kapan kau duduk di situ?" tanya ku bingung. Temari hanya memutar matanya bosan. "sejak tadi" katanya datar.

"a-aku ka-kalau begitu i-ikut juga Sakura-chan". Kata Hinata malu malu. "eeh? Hinata-chan ikut juga?" tanya Ino. Dan kini hanya dia sendiri yang tidak ikut. "oke deh kalian ikut, sekarang kau ikut?" tanya ku ke Ino. Dan ia pun hanya menghela nafas besar, pasrah dan tidak menjawab. "yeeeyyy! Ino-chan ikut". Seruku kegirangan.

"nah Sakura siapa yang kau tantang?" tanya Tenten. "anak laki-laki" seruku ceria. Tenten pun tersenyum cerah dan segera adu tinju denganku, pertanda sangat setuju. Beda dengan ketiga temanku yang lain, mereka hanya melihat kami berdua dengan tatapan **horor**. "baiklah ayo!" seruku dan segera berlari menuju kelas untuk memanggil anak laki-laki.

"Minna!" teriakku di kelas. Tentu saja membuat semua orang menoleh ke arahku, termasuk teman teman cewek ku yang lain. Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan sikapku seperti ini. Jadi mereka kembali cuek, kecuali dengan anak laki-laki, mereka juga sudah hafal dengan sikapku. Jika seperti ini maka..

"pasti ada maunya! Jadi main apa heh?" tanya Kiba. Aah, aku hanya tersenyum imut dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Anak laki-laki pun hanya memutar mata bosan, kecuali Naruto tentunya.

"Sakura-chan, main bentengan* ya?" tanya Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. Seketika membuat senyumanku semakin lebar, dan mengangguk keras. Ah Naruto selalu tau apa yang aku inginkan.

"ayo! Siapa yang mau ikut? Kami perempuan hanya berlima, jadi laki-lakinya berlima juga ya~" seruku. Naruto pun hanya mengangguk, dan segera mengajak teman laki lakinya yang lain. "ah, yang perempuan lain mau ikut?" seruku. Tapi, mereka hanya menanggapi dengan gelengan. "kami hanya akan melihat kalian bertanding saja oke" kata salah satu temanku, aku hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"aah, Sakura-chan, yang ikut itu aku, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai, dan Sasuke". Mendengar nama terkahir yang disebutkan membuat teman ku Hinata wajahnya memerah seperti tomat. Ino dan Temari pun menyenggolnya untuk menggodanya. Aah membuat mukanya semakin memerah. Tapi aku cuek saja, membiarkan ketiga teman dewasaku itu bermain sendiri.

"oke, ayo ke lapangan". Seruku lantang, seluruh kelas pun mengikuti kami, tak terkecuali teman perempuanku yang lain.

Semuanya pun sudah ke lapangan. Mereka yang mau bermain bentengan berkumpul dan membentuk lingakaran di tengah. Segera saja mereka hompimpah. #hompimpah Indonesia minna-san~.

Mereka pun segera menyanyikan lagu yang biasa di nyanyikan saat hompimpah.

**hompimpah alaihum gambreng~**

**nenek ijah pake baju rombeng~**

**kaleng bekas gombrang gambreng~**

dan terbagilah tim mereka. Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Sakura, dan tim lainnya Hinata, Temari, Tenten, Shikamaru. "aah sayang sekali Teten-chan, kita tidak satu tim" kata Sakura dengan nada yang dibuat buat sedih.

"wee~! Jika kalian satu tim, maka tim lainnya akan kalah baka!" seru Ino. Aku dan Tenten hanya terbahak mendengar penuturan Ino. Yap, memang benar. Diantara temanku yang lain, aku dan Tenten lah yang paling gesit. Walaupun Temari tak kalah gesit. Tapi kami berdua lebih gesit dari dia.

"haha, tidak apa Sakura-chan, kau kan sudah ada Sasuke dan Naruto" kata Tenten. Menyebut nama Sasuke, aku langsung menginjak kaki Tenten keras, membuat nya meringis kesakitan.

"heei, apa-" belum selesai bicara, aku segera mengisyaratkan untuk melihat Hinata yang berwajah lesu. Aah aku yakin, dia pasti berharap bisa satu tim dengan Sasuke, sang pujaan hatinya. Temari yang tau keadaan kaku, langsung mengajak kami bermain.

"oke baiklah sekarang mari kita mulai, Sasuke benteng kalian pohon yang ada di depan kelas, sedangkan kita tiang yang ada di depan perpustakaan". Setelah penjelasan Temari, kami pun berpencar. Ooh ya sekolahku itu bentuknya seperti U, dan perpustakaan memang berhadapan dengan kelas dan kantor guru.

Pertama aku lah yang maju, setelah menyentuh benteng aku segera memancing salah satu tim Temari, dan seperti dugaanku, Tenten dengan sigap menyentuh benteng lalu mengejarku, aku pun lari, di belakang Tenten dia dikejar oleh Ino, Ino pun di kejar oleh Sai. Memang Ino tidak bisa lari secepat kami, tapi jangan remehkan dia kalau masalah mengecoh. Dia paling pintar, dan jika ingin menangkapnya maka kalian harus pintar-pintarnya melihat gerak gerik Ino. Kami berdua berpencar, aku lari menuju kamar mandi, sedangkan Ino menuju ke Kantin. Beruntung tidak istirahat, jadi dia bisa nyusup sana sini, seperti yang kulakukan dengan Tenten.

Kulihat Ino sedikit kuwalahan menghadapi Sai, karena Sai cukup cerdik melihat gerak gerik Ino. Ooh Sial, aku juga terjebak. Kini aku hampir menuju jalan Buntu, membuat Tenten semakin mempercepat larinya. Tanpa di sangka ada seseorang yang menyentuh bahu Tenten.

"Kau kena" katanya datar. Setelah menoleh ternyata Sasuke lah ang mengejar kami berdua. Tenten pun mengerucut sebal. Jika sudah kena, maka dia harus berdiri di dekat kami, menunggu salah satu temannya untuk menyentuh bagian tubuhnya. Ibaratkan, kabur dari penjara yang di jaga ketat. Dan itulah yang membuat permainan kami seru. Harus bekerja tim agar bisa memenangkan permainan ini.

Aku dan Sasuke pun segera berlari memutar arah, Tenten sudah berdiri di dekat benteng kami, memang tidak boleh di jaga dengan jarak dekat, tapi tetapp di awasi dari jarak jauh, jadi sekarang Tenten sedang di awasi oleh Naruto. Kami berdua sengaja berpencar, aku tahu apa yang Sasuke rencanakan, dia akan memancing Shikamaru, tapi kulihat Ino sepertinya tertangkap. Dia kini tengah berdiri mengawasi benteng kami yang hanya di jaga oleh Naruto, dan kini dia di kepung oleh Sai, dan juga Shikamaru, dan Tenten juga sepertinya akan di sentuh tubunhya oleh Shikamaru. Ooh sial. Sepertinya kami harus merubah rencana. Entah kenapa, aku dan Sasuke bisa tepat waktu saling menoleh, kemudian kami berdua mengangguk tanda serangan kami akan di mulai.

Aku segera berlari, kulihat Hinata tegang sendiri melihat kedua temannya yang berusaha menyentuh benteng kami, dan kesempatan itu tidak akan kubuang sia-sia, karena konsentrasinya sedang terganggu, segera saja aku mengendap endap menuju Ino, kulihat Ino juga tidak mengetahui keberadaan ku. Entah apa yang akan di lakukan Sasuke sekarang, aku tidak peduli. Yang penting Ino harus keluar dulu.

"AWAS HINATA-chan, Sakura di belakangmu". Ooh sial! Sepertinya aku melupakan Tenten hanya karena dia tertangkap, bukan berarti dia tidak bisa berteriak. Heey! Ini bukan penjara Asli, kalau asli mungkin dia sudah ditabok sama polisi setempat.

Hinata segera menoleh ke arahku, dan aku hanya nyengir kuda. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, aku langsung ambil seribu langkah menjauh, dan bodohnya Hinata pun mengejar. Aku jadi bingung siapa yang jaga bentengnya.

"HINATA BENTENGNYA! JANGAN-" belum selesai berbicara, Sasuke sudah berlari secepat mungkin, Hinata yang menyadari kebodohannya segera berbalik, dan berusaha untuk menyentuh Sasuke. Aku pun segera pergi dari situ, dan menyusul Naruto, yang benar benar benar kuwalahan menghadapi Shikamaru.

Normal POV.

Sakura segera berlari menuju Naruto, berniat untuk menolongnya, sedangkan Sasuke, dia masih balapan dengan Hinata, pertama dia menyentuh tangan Ino yang sudah di acungkannya, segera saja Sasuke menyentuh tangan Ino, dan detik itu juga Ino melarikan diri. Shikamaru yang melihat keadaan bentengnya genting, segera saja pergi dari situ Naruto yang melihat tangan Tenten sudah di sentuh oleh Shikamaru hanya bisa pasrah, tapi secepat kilat Sakura balik menyentuh Tenten.

"hehe, kau kena lagi Tenten-chan" kata Sakura sambil nyengir tak berdosa. Tenten pun kembali cemberut, dan dia kembali ke posisi semula. Sakura segera berlari menuju Naruto. Disusul dengan Ino, yang terengah engah.

"gawat, Sasuke di kepung" seru Ino, membuat kami berdua terkejut. Langsung saja Naruto menyahuti "baiklah, Sakura-chan kau coba pancing Hinata dan buat dia bingung, Ino awasi Tenten dan benteng, aku akan mencoba menolong Teme" serunya. Sakura pun mengangguk lalu kami berdua berpencar, tentunya setelah menyentuh benteng mereka, dan membiarkan Ino beristirahat sambil menjaga Tenten dan juga benteng kami.

Seperti rencana, tadi Naruto sempat melihat Sasuke berlari ke belakang arah kantin dan kamar mandi, sedangkan Sakura dia berusaha memancing Hinata. Tapi dari tadi seperti ada yang terlupakan, apa Temari lah yang dari tadi terlupakan. Sakura sebenarnya sudah lupa, tapi karena tadi sekilas melihat Temari yang bersembunyi di balik semak di belakang Ino karena sempat berbalik. Akhirnya dia memilih memutar arah, dan tentu membuat Ino bingung. Hampir Ino berteriak tapi dengan Isyarat Sakura Ino langsung diam, dan mengangguk.

Pelan pelan dia menuju ke semak semak itu, dan

PLUUK

Tangan Sakura serasa seperti menyentuh bulu yang halus dan lembut, dan tentu saja membuat Sakura menyeringai. "keluarlah Temari-chan, aku menemukanmu". Katanya sambil tersenyum. Temari pun segera keluar dengan terpaksa, dengan muka berlipat sepuluh, membuat Sakura tertawa seketika.

"hahaha, tidak usah marah seperti itu Temari-chan, kan ada Tenten-chan yang menemanimu" jawab Sakura sambil tertawa. Temari hanya bisa menghela nafas besar mendengar penuturan dari Sakura.

Kini tinggal Hinata sendirilah yang ada di benteng, sepertinya anggota timnya yang lain masih teralu sibuk mengurus Sasuke dan Naruto itu. Melihat Sasaran empuk didepan mata, segera saja Sakura belari menuju benteng Hinata, Hinata yang melihat itu langsung pasang posisi siaga.

Memang pertamanya Sakura lari menuju Hinata, tapi setelah berjawak sekitar 1 meter dari posisinya sekarang dia berhenti dan merubah larinya menjadi jalan yang santai, seolah itu adalah wilayahnya. Hinata sudah benar benar dalam posisi siaga karena jika sudah berhadapan dengan Sakura yang tenang seperti ini, maka Sakura berubah, itu artinya dunia nya yang lain keluar. Tadi sosoknya yang suka bercanda dan tersenyum ceria berubah menjadi serius dan tidak main main, yah walaupun ini memang hanya sekedar bermain.

WUSSH

Dalam jarak beberapa meter Sakura sudah menghilang menuju ke belakang Hinata, Hinata yang mengetahui posisi Sakura segera saja berbalik, dan mendapati Sakura tersenyum, bukan lebih tepatnya..

..menyeringai

Ooh sosoknya yang lain sudah keluar. Ini lah yang paling buat semua orang malas bermain ini dengan Sakura, karena mereka tahu, Sakura tidak terkalahkan dalam hal bermain kecepatan, pemikiran otaknya, dan kelihaiannya dalam berlari. Tapi Hinata tidak kalah dengan Sakura, malah justru musuh berat Sakura adalah Hinata, karena hanya dialah yang bisa melihat gerak gerik Sakura secepat apapun. Dan itulah yang membuat mereka menjadi sering kewalahan mengahadapi musuh masing masing. Kadang jika hasil mereka berdua seri –sebagai rival dalam permainan ini- maka mereka akan mengadakan pertandingan ulang. Walaupun mereka berdua sahabat.

Sakura memang tadi ada dibelakang Hinata, dan kini sudah berlari sengaja menjauhi benteng Hinata. Ino juga sepertinya sudah tidak ada di benteng Sakura, karena sepertinya dia berniat untuk membnatu Naruto dalam mengejar Shikamaru dan Sai. Oh jadi 1 on 1?

Hinata pun mengejar Sakura, dan mereka berada di tengah lapangan, kini mereka berhadapan satu lawan satu, dan mereka berdiri diwilayah masing masing, pandangan mereka pun seperti siap untuk berperang. Dan seperti ada pembatas di tengah lapangan itu hingga membuat mereka berdiri terdiam di tengah lapangan.

SREET

Sakura langsung menyalip Hinata lewat kiri, Hinata membiarkan hal itu terjadi, dia memang sengaja, karena itu dia juga berlari menuju keraah sebaliknya yaitu kedua temannya, setelah menyentuh keduanya kini Hinata dan Sakura saling salip menyalip siapa duluan yang menyentuh benteng lawan, yang melihat pun hanya bisa terdiam, dan terpaku antara Sakura dan Hinata, mereka berdua sama sama hebatnya. Dan..

PLAAK

Sakura..

PLAAK

Hinata..

Maka Sakura lah yang menang, karena dia lah yang duluan menyentuh benteng lawan. Sakura segera berteriak "BENTENG! BENTENG!" dengan semangat yang menggebu gebu, serta keringat yang mengalir deras di kedua sisi pipi nya yang kemerahan karena kepanasan. Hinata hanya dapat mendesah kecewa ketika melihat Sakura lah yang berhasil duluan menyentuh bentengnya. Tapi sebagai pemain yang sportif, dia hanya dapat tersenyum kecil, dilihatnya teman temannya yang lain menghela nafas kecewa, kecuali Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, mereka tersenyum sumringah, karena berhasil memenangkan permainan ini.

Walau hanya 1-0 tapi permainan ini benar benar menguras tenaga, karena harus menggunakan energi plus otak. Hingga akhirnya mereka semua memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain, dan menyatakan pemenang dari permainan itu adalah tim Sakura. Mereka ber-delapan pun saling bersalaman menandakan perdamaian, benar benar mirip seperti perang dunia ke tiga.. setelah persalaman itu, bertepatan juga wali kelas mereka Kurenai-sensei memanggil mereka, alias kelas enam untuk berkumpul di kelas menandakan akan ada pengumuman...

TBC...

*bentengan adalah salah satu jenis permainan tradisonal (menurutku) dan cara bermainnya harus dibagi menjadi 2 tim, untuk anggotanya terserah mau berapa dan semakin banyak pemainnya maka semakin sulit juga untuk memenangkannya. Peraturannya: (kita umpamakan SASUSAKU ya)

Umpamakan Sakura yang pertama kali yang kalah dari janken dengan tim lawan untuk menentukan siapa yang maju duluan setelah tim dibagi, maka dialah harus maju duluan untuk memancing lawan. Itu dilakukan setelah Sakura menyentuh bentengnya sendiri. Dan lawan harus mengejar Sakura, tentu saja setelah menyentuh bentengnya sendiri. Jadi permainan ini diibaratkan yang terakhir menyentuh benteng kawan maka dia rajanya. Umpamakan ada 4 anggota tim, Sakura lah yang maju duluan, setelah itu dikejar Sasuke, lalu Sasuke dikejar Naruto, dan Naruto dikejar Hinata. Maka raja dari 4 anak itu adalah Hinata, karena dia yang paling akhir meenyentuh benteng. Dan Hinata bisa menangkap Naruto maupun Sakura, beda dengan Sasuke yang hanya bisa menangkap Sakura karena ada lawan yang lebih akhir lagi dari dirinya.

Dan jika Sakura tertangkap oleh Sasuke maka Sakura harus ditahan sampai salah satu timnya menyentuh anggota tubuhnya, baik itu tangan, kaki, wajah, dll. Maka Sakura bisa bebas. Tapi apabila dia tersentuh lagi oleh lawannya, seperti Sasuke menyentuh Sakura lagi maka Sakura harus ditahan lagi sampai timnya ada yang 'memancingnya'. Dan untuk memenangkannya, tim Sasuke dan Hinata harus bisa menyentuh benteng tim Naruto dan Sakura, atau sampai anggota tim lawan tertangkap semua, dan begitu juga sebaliknya..

A.N:

Huwaaaah.. *peregangan otot punggung, semoga kalian paham dengan penjelasanku di atas =A=, sumpah susah banget jelasinnya v(._.)v Tapi tak masalah, dari pada readers bingung mending aku jelasin ajh dulu. Oke maafkan aku jika ini abal banget *pundung. Entah kenapa, aku pengen buat cerita mulai dari masa kecilnya hingga remaja, sampai dewasa. Aah doakan aku semoga cerita ini tidak terlalu panjang, dan jika masih ada yang bingung dengan penjelasan masalah permainan di atas, silahkan tanya di pm, Fb atau Twitter. Bagi yang belum berteman denganku, baca di bio ku. Ada kok nama fb dan twitterku.. dan maaf jika feelnya nggak kerasa banget. Nah untuk kejelasan, kenapa aku nggak tulis "tragedy dan Crime" di genre ku, karena itu adalah genre utamanya, sedangkan yang aku tulis di ketikan ini adl genre sampingan.. mungkin sih. Haah (-_-#). entahlah aku juga bingung untuk penempatan genre, karena kayaknya dicerita ini menyangkut semua genre. dan itu sih terserah para readers mau menilai genre mana yang cocok dengan ceritaku ini.

Dan terimakasih kalo kalian suka dengan cerita ini, mungkin akan ada sedikit, sangaaaaat sedikit supranaturalnya. Oke oke? *kedip kedip mata. Dan sekarang aku bingung mau ngomong apa lagi, jadi akhir kata terimakasih sudah mau mengikuti fic ini, dan aku juga ngucapin terimakasih untuk 2 orang pertama yang mau me-riview prolog ku, "termakasih banyak".. (^.^)/


	3. Chapter 3

My Life Story

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Story Sword Angel

Mainpair Sasuke/Sakura

Genre: Romance/Drama/Slight Supranatural

Warning: typo, OOC, gaje, dll

"If you don't like, don't read this story.."

.

.

Seperti yang Sakura duga, sekolahnya hanya akan mengadakan acara pementasan biasa, yang tentunya diisi oleh adik kelas untuk memeriahkan acara.. dan tentunya orang tua masing masing diundang. Dan seperti biasa, disini yang tergolong orang kaya hanya terdapat 2 orang, yaitu Hinata Sasuke sendiri. Sebenarnya Sakura itu anak dari seorang pegawai bank biasa, tapi karena gajinya yang diatas rata rata –jika di kota kecil- maka dia tergolong orang mampu, bukan kaya juga sih, tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa membantu banyak Dan tentunya acara ini dananya akan didonasikan oleh keluarga Uchiha sendiri, entah kenapa anak sekaya Sasuke memilih sekolah yang terpencil seperti ini, dia kan bisa bersekolah di tempat yang jauh lebih bagus..

"haah.. satu bulan lagi.." kata Sakura lesu. Ke-empat temannya memandang Sakura bingung. "engg, satu bulan apanya Sakura-chan?" tanya Tenten. "satu bulan lagi kita akan berpisah, lagi pula kita sudah mendaftarkan diri di SMP yang berbeda bukan, Hinata, Temari dan Ino akan sekolah diluar kota karena impian, dan ayah kalian, sedangkan kau Tenten-chan kau beda sekolah denganku karena kau suka olahraga.." kata Sakura lesu.

Ya mereka semua beda sekolah, Sakura ada di SMP Konoha, Ino dan Temari di SMP Enterteiment yang ada di luar kota, entahlah intinya jauh dari Konoha. Sedangkan Tenten, dia yang menyukai olahraga akhirnya masuk SMP Kejurusan Olahraga, Hinata? Sebentar lagi dia pindah sekolah menuju Otogakure, katanya Ayahnya harus pindah karena Hyuuga Group kator pusat nya dipindah. Haah.. Sakura pun akhirnya juga harus berpisah dengan ke-empat temannya itu. mereka pun akhirnya terdiam semua.

"AAHH!" teriak Sakura, membuat ke-empat temannya itu kaget karena teriakan nya cukup keras. "apa apaan kau hah?!" sembur Ino, sedangkan Sakura tidak menghiraukan teriakan Ino, dan dia segera menatap lurus ke-empat temannya itu. "hei hei, bukankah kalian semua tau, kalau Hinata-chan itu menyukai Sasuke sejak kelas satu, artinya kau Hinata-chan itu sudah menyukai Sasuke selama 6 tahun!" seru Sakura bersemangat.. membuat semua temannya itu heran dan bingung "lalu?" tanya Temari.

"Hinata-chan, sampai kapan kau akan memendam perasaan itu, cepat nyatakan perasaanmu padanya!" seru Sakura. Membuat ke-empat temannya kaget.

"yang benar saja! Nggak mungkinkan cewek nembak cowok?!" seru Ino. Sakura pun memandang Ino bingung. "engg, memang nggak boleh ya?" tanya Sakura polos, membuat Tenten, Temari, dan Hinata tertawa seketika, sedangkan Ino? Muncul empat sudut siku dikepalanya, karena jengkel dengan temannya yang kelewat polos itu. "tentu saja, tidak boleh Sakura-chan" jawab Hinata lancara dan kembut.

"kenapa?" tanya Sakura dengan polos. "karena itu perbuatan yang tidak pantas yang dilakukan oleh seorang gadis yang lemah lebut seperti Hinata, beda dengan kau!" sembur Ino tak sabaran. "lho, memang jika gadis lemah lembut itu tidak boleh ya menembak cowok? Sedangkan kalau gadis urakan seperti ku boleh menembak cowok? Begitu?" tambah Sakura. Membuat ke-tiga temannya terbahak lagi. Yah, Sakura terlalu polos untuk mengenal kata cinta, bahkan Tenten yang belum puber pun sudah mengenal kata cinta. "tentu saja tidak bodoh, dimana mana, cowok itu selalu yang nembak cewek!" kata Ino. "kan kalau nembak, cowoknya juga harus suka sama ceweknya, lha terus kalau Sasuke tidak suka sama Hinata gimana coba? Masa Hinata harus terus nunggu, kasihan donk" jawab Sakura panjang lebar, membuat semua temannya bungkam.

"eng, ngomong ngomong, teman teman.." sahut Tenten menggantung. Membuat ke-empat temannya menoleh ke arahnya. Mereka semua melihat Tenten seperti menahan sakit perut, dan kakinya bergerak gerak gelisah.

"entah tiga hari ini, aku sakit perut terus, tapi anehnya sakitnya tidak di perut, aku jadi bingung, sakitnya di sini" kata Tenten sambil menunjuk kearah perut bagian bawahnya, hampir menuju ke alat kelaminnya "dan kenapa dari tadi aku merasakan ada yang keluar, seperti kencing, tapi tidak ingin kencing?" tanya Tenten. Membuat ketiga temannya kecuali Sakura membalak kaget, mereka tidak menyangka jika hari pertama Tenten ada di sekolah. Sakura tidak peduli dengan perubahan ketiga temannya itu, dari tadi dia hanya melihat wajah Tenten yang seperti menahan sakit itu.

"Tenten-chan, kenapa wajahmu tidak seperti biasanya". Kata Sakura polos, ketiga temannya pun menoleh kearahnya. "kenapa wajah Tenten-chan seperti jauuuh lebih dewasa sekarang? perasaan dari kemarin wajahmu seperti aku tidak seperti mereka bertiga yang terlihat lebih dewasa sekarang?" tambah Sakura lagi.

"engg, begini Sakura-chan, hari ini adalah hari pertama Tenten kedatangan tamu, kurasa kau sudah tau karena ini adalah pelajaran kelas 5, itu lho masalah 'pribadi' perempuan" kata Temari berusaha menjelaskan. Sakura tampak berpikir sebentar, tiba tiba wajahnya berubah menjadi terkejut.

"aah! Sebaiknya bawa Tenten-chan dulu kekamar mandi, kenapa kalian malah diam terus disini?!" sembur Sakura. Ya ini adalah kelebihannya, jika ada masalah dialah yang lebih tanggap, walaupun dia belum pernah merasakan hal itu. "aku akan pergi untuk membeli 'itu'." kata Sakura tanggap, ke-tiga sahabatnya pun mengangguk, lalu segera membawa Tenten ke kamar mandi, untung waktu itu sedang memakai rok berwarna merah, dan jam sekolah masih kosong.

"huwaah.. makasih semuanya" seru Tenten ceria. Yap kini masalahnya sudah selesai berkat ke-empat temannya itu. "eng, tentu itulah gunanya teman, eh salah maksudku sahabat" seru Ino. Yang lain pun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum cerah. "jadi hanya tinggal kau sendiri Sakura, yang belum mengalami masa seperti kami" kata Tenten, sambil mengerling kan matanya jahil. Sakura pun hanya memutar matanya bosan. "nanti kalau sudah waktunya pasti akan- Hey itu Sasuke!" teriak Sakura. Membuat wajah Hinata memerah seketika, teman temannya pun langsung membekap mulut Sakura dengan tangan mereka. Tapi terlamabat, Sasuke sudah keburu menoleh kearah mereka, dan Sakura berhasil melepaskan dekapan mereka.

"Sasuke! Kemarilah" seru Sakura ceria. 'Ooh tidak ini pasti tidak beres' batin Ino, Tenten, dan Temari. Sedangkan Hinata wajahnya sudah memerah bak kepiting rabus siap santap. Sasuke pun hanya mengernyitkan dahi mendengar teriakan Sakura. Dia pun memilih untuk mendatangi Sakura. Sakura pun tersenyum sumringah.

"nah, Hinata-chan, sekarang nyatakan perasaan mu, masalah ditolak atau diterima itu urusan belakangan, yang penting dia mengerti perasaan mu. Oke?!" kata Sakura tanpa memberi jeda sedikitpun untuk membiarkan Hinata menjawab. "ta-tapi Sakura-chan.." bahkan sebelum Hinata, Sakura sudah keburu mendorong Hinata hingga jatuh kepelukan Sasuke, melihat peluang itu, Sakura segera mengajak ketiga temannya untuk pergi, lalu meneriakan "ganbatte" pada Hinata. Mereka pun hanya tinggal berdua, dan posisi ini benar benar mmbuat Hinata sangat Gugup.

"engg, Sa-Sasuke-kun.." kata Hinata. Sasuke yang menyadari posisinya segera mengembalikan Hinata ke Posisi semula. Keadaan pun menjadi canggung. Sasuke yang menunggu Hinata untuk segera berbicara, dan Hinata yang gugup nya sudah tingkat akut. Wajahnya memerah entah karena pelukan tadi atau karena sekarang tengah ditatap intens oleh Sasuke.

"jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Sasuke berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungan ini. Tapi tak satupun jawaban keluar dari mulut Hinata. Melihat Hinata diam saja, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk pergi kembali ke kelas. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, tangannya diberhentikan oleh Hinata. Temannya yang melihat adegan itu jadi jengkel sendiri, karena Hinata benar benar sangat plin plan. Mereka semua pun jadi sangat gemas, terutama Ino. Yah dia sebenarnya bukan jengkel pada Hinata, tapi pada Sakura! Ooh, bahkan dengan tenangnya dia kembali dari kantin dengan membawa makanan ditangan kanan dan kirinya.

"hey, apa apaan kau? Setelah menjebak Hinata-chan kau dengan tenangnya kembali dari kantin dengan membawa kue sebanyak itu?!". sembur Ino. Sakura yang sedang mengunyah makanan pun segera menelean makanan itu. "sudahlah kau lihat saja.. aku yakin Hinata-chan bisa melakukannya". Kata Sakura optimis, sambil tersenyum.

Kembali ke Hinata dan Sasuke. Hinata kini tengah menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Bisa Sasuke rasakan bahwa wajah Hinata memerah dan tangannya basah karena keringat dingin. Sasuke pikir Hinata sakit, jadi dia pun berinisiatif memegang jidat Hinata.

"hey, kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Sasuke. Tentu saja perbuatan itu membuat Hinata semakin memerah. "a-aku.. a-aku-" Sasuke semakin mengernyit mendengar kata kata Hinata yang seperti berbisik itu. Sasuke pun sedikit menunduk untuk mendengar lebih jelas apa yang dikatakan oleh Hinata. "apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu" kata Sasuke. Teman teman Hinata yang melihat dari belakang punggung Sasuke menyangka bahwa Hinata sedang dicium tepat dibibirnya, karena posisi Sasuke yang sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Padahal bukan itu yang terjadi. Semua yang melihat itu tersenyum sumringah, dilihat juga wajah Hinata memerah bak kepiting rebus. Tapi senyuman itu segera hilang dari bibir mereka karena mendengar pernyataan Hinata yang cukup keras.

"AKU MENYUKAI SASUKE-KUN!" tanpa Sengaja Hinata berteriak, tentu saja membuat Sasuke mebalakan matanya kaget, teman temannya Hinata juga kaget. Ternyata Sasuke hanya mendekatkan telinganya untuk mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Hinata. Hinata pun sepertinya terkejut oleh perbuatannya itu. diapun segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Wajah Sasuke yang tadi melembut, kini berubah menjadi dingin dan datar lagi. Sasuke pun segera menegakkan badannya, lalu menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Teman teman Hinata bingung akan perbuatan Sasuke, tapi yang hanya bisa mereka lihat hanyalah gelengan kepala Sasuke, dan tidak mendengar satu ucapan pun dari Sasuke. entah apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, itu membuat Hinata menangis seketika. Dia berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dengan wajah memerah dan air mata sudah mengalir di kedua pipinya. Melihat itu, teman teman Hinata segera berlari untuk mengejar Hinata. Sasuke hanya dapat melihat punggung kecil Hinata, lalu berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu dengan wajah seperti biasanya seperti tidak terjadi apapun disana.

.

.

"Hinata-chan.." panggil Sakura lembut. Ke-empat sahabat Hinata pun segera mendekat ke arah Hinata yang masih tesedu sedu. Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, tiba tiba Hinata berdiri dan berbalik lalu menatap ke-empat sahabatnya tajam. Tidak! Pandangan itu bukan itu ke-empat sahabatnya, tapi lebih tepat untuk..

Sakura..

"Hinata-chan.." panggil Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan Hinata yang seperti ini. Dia juga merasa bersalah karena telah memaksa Hinata untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya itu ke Sasuke. "maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tidak memaksamu untuk-" belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan, Hinata tiba tiba memotong ucapan Sakura, dan tentunya itu bukan perbuatan khas Hyuuga yang selalu mendengarkan lawan bicaranya jika mereka sedang berbicara.

"ya! Seharusnya kau tidak memaksaku! Seharusnya kau tidak perlu mencampuri urusanku! Perbuatanmu itu tadi membuat harga diri Hyuuga jatuh didepan Uchiha karena seorang gadis Hyuuga mengungkapkan perasaannya duluan, yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh laki laki itu! kenapa aku harus kenal kau!? Kenapa aku harus berteman denganmu?! Seharusnya kau itu tidak ada didunia ini! Seharusnya kau mati! Karena kau semuanya hancur!" bentak Hinata tanpa memberi celah Sakura untuk menjawab, kini gagapnya tengah hilang sepenuhnya karena amarah dan emosi menguasainya.

DEG

Serasa jantung Sakura di hantam oleh beribu ribu palu, ditusuk oleh berjuta juta entahlah, tidak ada yang bisa mendiskripsikan perasaan nya saat ini. Karena kata kata Hinata terlalu sakit untuk didengar oleh telinganya, bahkan kini telinganya seperti berdengung. Sakura menjadi pusing, bahkan dia juga tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Hinata dan ke-tiga sahabatnya yang lain. Segitu salahkah perbuatannya? Tanya Sakura terus menerus di otaknya. Hingga hanya satu yang terdengar di telinga Sakura.

PLAAK

Sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras mendarat di pipi Hinata dan tentunya pelaku itu adalah Tenten. Ino sedang berusaha menahan berat badan dari Sakura karena shock dan hampir limbung mendengar perkataan Hinata.

"apa apaan kau?!" kata Hinata membentak Tenten. Sedangkan Tenten hanya menatap tajam Hinata. Mereka berdua pun hanya saling menatap tajam. Sedangkan Temari sedang berusaha melerai mereka berdua.

"sudah cukup! Apa apaan kalian! Ini masalah kecil! Kenapa harus dibesar besarkan" kata Temari berusaha bijaksana. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa menatap mereka bertiga dengan tatapan kosong. Seperti telah dirasuki sesuatu kedalam dirinya.

"Hinata-chan.." kata Sakura lirih. Tapi cukup didengar oleh Hinata dan ketiga teman lainnya. "cukup jangan memanggilku seperti itu, sekarang kita tidak usah berteman, akhiri persahabatan kita berdua. Sekarang aku juga tidak peduli pada kalian bertiga! Aku benci kau Haruno!" kata Hinata. Bahkan kini dia tidak mau memanggil Sakura dengan nama mengatakan itu, Hinata segera berlalu meninggalkan sahabatnya ralat –mantan sahabatnya-.

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke pun segera menegakkan badannya, lalu menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dia segera menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, membuat Hinata mengernyit bingung**

"**engg, a-apa maksudmu Sa-Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata berusaha tetap terdengar lembut, walau dia tau artinya dan suaranya kini terdengar parau menahan tangis. "maaf, aku sudah menyukai seseorang" kata Sasuke. **

**Mendengar itu hati Hinata mencelos merasakan sakit yang mendalam, tapi karena tidak ingin terlihat lemah Hinata tersenyum lembut walau air mata kini tengah beranjak menuju pelupuk matanya, lalu bertanya..**

"**si-siapa gadis be-beruntung itu Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata dengan senyum manisnya, walaupun air mata tengah menggumpal dipelupuk matanya.**

"**Sakura..**

**Gadis itu Haruno Sakura"..**

**.**

**.**

A/N:

Yaa, ini adalah ch 3. Aduuh, maaf ya Hinata harus kubuat jahat ( ) karena memang tidak ada chara lain yang cocok #maafkan aku Hinata *kicked* Padahal aku suka Hinata *jdhug* tapi terpaksa buat Hinata kayak gini *dibakar*. Oke deh.. setelah ku pikir pikir.. aku akan ganti judul menajdi "Destination atau My Destiny" karena kayaknya "My Life Story" terlalu pasaran. Tapi tenang, untuk ketikannya tetap My Life Story, karena mengganti judulnya di ketikan ini berarti merombak semua dan harus mengulangnya dari awal. Mungkin hanya di err.. Apa itu? sampulnya mungkin? #author nggak tau *dibanting bareng* Jadi Destination atau My Destiny, pokoknya antara kedua itu, atau mungkin ada saran lain yang cocok dengan cerita ini.. silahkan beritahukan saya. ^^

Oke deh, readers.. terimakasih sudah mau membaca dan meriview cerita ku.. jadi aku minta.

Rivew Again Please.. (^.^)/**HiH**


	4. Chapter 4

My Life Story

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Story Sword Angel

Mainpair Sasuke/Sakura

Genre: Romance/Drama/Slight Supranatural

Warning: typo, OOC, gaje, dll

"If you don't like, don't read this story.."

Kini sahabat Sakura telah berkurang satu. Setelah pertengkaran yang sempat menggungcang perasaan Sakura –karena dia tidak tahan dengan tekanan dan kata kata kasar- dia langsung tidak masuk selama tiga hari. Dan tentu saja membuat ketiga sahabatnya, Ino Tenten dan Temari menghawatirkan keadaan Sakura, karena mereka bertiga berteman sejak kecil, termasuk Hinata yang juga sahabat Sakura dari kecil, hanya saja sekarang dia lah yang lebih dulu mendeklarasikan perang kepada ke-empat sahabatnya itu. dan tentu saja, yang paling uring uringan selama tiga hari itu adalah Ino. Dia tidak bisa menerima semua ini, selama berhari hari dia menatap tajam Hinata, dan tentu saja di balas oleh tatapan Hinata yang tak kalah sinisnya. Sedangkan Tenten dan Temari, mereka sebenarnya marah dengan perbuatan Hinata yang bisa dibilang tidak logis. Karena tiba tiba marah pada Sakura, lalu memusuhi mereka berempat. Yang membuat mereka bingung adalah, apa alasan Hinata memusuhi mereka semua? Terutama Sakura! Saat mereka menanyakan pada Sasuke, dia hanya memngangkata bahu cuek, lalu menjawab "aku hanya mengucapkan maaf" dan tentu saja mereka ber-tiga tidak percaya dengan alasan Sasuke, saat mereka memaksa Sasuke untuk menjelaskan lebih lanjut, dia menjawab 'tidak tahu'. Aah, sepertinya masalah ini hanya bisa di jawab oleh waktu.

"ne~ Sakura-chan, kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Temari, kini Sakura telah masuk sekolah dan tentu saja disambut hangat dengan ke-tiga temannya kecuali Hinata, yang hanya diam dan menatap sinis.

Sakura menjawab dengan cengiran lebar "tentu saja tidak apa apa, Kan kalian tau, kalau aku hanya tidak kuat dengan kata kata kasar, aku masih memiliki kalian ber-tiga yang tetap setia padaku!" kata Sakura dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"wah, wah Sakura-chan yang sekarang cerewet" jawab Tenten sambil nyengir lebar. Tentu saja mereka semua bahagia, karena Sakura mereka sudah kembali. Tidak terpuruk selama tiga hari itu. Ino pun ikut tersenyum juga. "jadi, kau sudah kembali lagi jidat" dan tentu saja membuat Temari dan Tenten tertawa, sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa mencibir karena di ejek seperti itu. disaat mereka sedang asyiknya bercanda, Hinata lewat dengan angkuhnya. Tanpa menyapa mereka ber-empat, tapi Sakura dengan baik hatinya menyapa Hinata, dengan senyuman manis tentunya.

"hai Hinata-cha, mau bergabung dengan kami?" kata Sakura berbalik ke arah belakangnya, karena Hinata sudah melewati beberapa langkah dari mereka. Mendengar sapaan dari Sakura, Hinata pun berhenti tapi tidak berbalik, hanya diam dan memunggungi mereka semua. Ino yang melihat itu, langsung menyikut Sakura, dan tentunya di jawab dengan pandangan 'apa?'. Sungguh, mereka bertiga benar benar merutuki kebodohan Sakura yang masih mau menyapa Hinata yang berubah itu.

"sudah kukatakan, jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu dan suffix **chan**. Dan untuk apa aku ikut dengan kalian yang notabene adalah gadis gadis remaja yang kampungan juga miskin? Itu akan menodai nama clan Hyuuga" kata Hinata dengan angkuhnya. Dan berhasil menyulut emosi Tenten dan Ino. Sakura yang tadi tersenyum ceria, kini wajahnya tidak bisa dideskripsikan lagi. Sedih, kecewa, marah. Tanpa menunggu banyak waktu lagi, Sakura segera berdiri dan segera menghampiri Hinata, dan berdiri tepat dihadapannya, membuat ke-tiga temannya membalak kaget, karena Sakura masih bisa berbuat senekad itu.

Dan tanpa disangka sangka, Sasuke dan Naruto kini tengah berdiri berjarak 3 meter dari mereka semua. Mereka sebenarnya mau menyapa kelima sahabat dekat itu, tapi jika dipikir pikir lagi atmosfer mereka sedang tidak enak di pandang, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk melihat dari jauh.

"Hinata-chan kenapa kau marah pada kami?" tanya Sakura dengan lembut. Tentu saja hanya dapat pandangan tajam dari Hinata. "sudah kukatakn berapa kali kalau kau tidak boleh memanggilku seperti itu bukan!?" bentak Hinata dengan ketus.

"ba-baik Hi- aah maksudku Hyuuga-san~" seketika suara Sakura menjadi ketakutan dan gemetarn, oke sebenarnya dia tidak takut. Hanya dia tidak kuat jika di tekan, dan di katai kasar seperti ini. Melihat itu, ke-tiga sahabat Sakura segera beraksi, mereka segera berdiri menghampiri Sakura, yang kini tengah menahan berat tubuhnya yang seperti limbung, sedangkan Hinata menatap Sakura seperti padangan meremehkan. Dia hanya melihat Sakura tanpa membantu Sakura.

Ino yang geram akan tingkah laku Hinata yang sudah kelewatan itu hanya bisa diam karena dia tidak bisa bergerak karena menahan berat Sakura yang sekarang. entah kenapa yang sekarang terasa lebih berat, sebenarnya Tenten dan Temari juga ingin membantu Sakura dan Ino, tapi suara dari seorang anak laki laki yang mereka kenal segera menghentikan kegiatan mereka semua, bahkan Hinata pun langsung menoleh ke arah suara itu.

"ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan dingin. Bahkan lebih dingin dari biasanya. Seperti siap memangsa siapapun yang ada disana. Naruto yang berada di sisinya bisa mendengar suara Sasuke yang tidak biasanya dan merasa aneh dengan Sasuke yang berubah. Tapi toh dia tetap tidak peduli lalu segera membantu Ino yang sedang kesulitan. "astaga, dari pada kalian semua saling bertatapan seperti itu, bisakah kalian membantu kami berdua yang benar benar kesulitan" tanya, atau lebih tepatnya kata Naruto dengan Sarkastis.

Tentu saja itu membuat semuanya kembali ke alam sadar mereka. Temari segera meraih tangan Sakura, Tenten juga, Ino dan Naruto segera mengangkat kaki Sakura. Benar benar seperti menggotong sebuah korban yang siap disembelih. Melihat posisis itu, muncul 4 sudut siku sikudi kepala Sasuke. 'memang Sakura binatang yang siap disembelih apa?' batinnya, menyadari kebodohan teman temannya itu, Sasuke pun bernisiatif untuk menolong Sakura. Tanpa memperdulikan pandangan memuja Hinata, dia melewatinya tanpa menoleh, lalu segera meraih Sakura dan menggendongnya di punggung Sasuke. Membuat Hinata marah, kecewa sedih, seketika semua perasaan tercampur aduk. Dan saat Sasuke melewati Hinata, dia dengan sengaja membisikan sesuatu dengan suara yang dingin dan pelan yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh Hinata dan Sasuke sendiri. Dan setelah itu Sasuke menghilang di belokan, menuju keruang kesehatan di ikuti oleh Naruto dan lainnya. Sahabat Sakura hanya menatap sinis Hinata yang hanya bisa terpaku ditempat.

**.**

"**temui aku di halaman belakang".**

**.**

setelah meletakan Sakura di ruang UKS, Sasuke segera beranjak berdiri dan sedikit menyentuh wajah Sakura, dan tanpa diduga membuat Sakura terbangun. Pertama Sakura sedikit mengerang. Tapi lama lama dia bisa menyadarkan dirinya. Lalu hal yang pertama dia lihat adalah Sasuke yang kini tengah menyentuh wajahnya, sontak wajah Sakura bersemu merah, sedangkan Sasuke mengeluarkan semburat merah ang sangat tipis, dan segera memalingkan wajahnya dan segera menarik tangannya itu.

"err, Sasuke apa kau yang menggendong ku sampai kesini?" tanya Sakura ketika wajahnya mulai normal. Walaupun dia tidak –ralat- belum mengenal cinta, diperlakukan spesial oleh laki laki masih hal tabu baginya. Kecuali oleh Ayah dan Adiknya laki lakinya. "hn" jawab Sasuke singkat, wajahnya pun kembali normal.

"Arigatou Sasuke" kata Sakura tulus dengan senyuman manis. Membuat Sasuke sedikit salah tingkah, untung saja waktu itu Sakura tidak mengetahuinya karena pintunya tiba tiba terjembab ke belakang menandakan ada orang membuka –ralat- membanting pintunya.

"Sakura-chan kau tidak apa apa?" teriak Ino, dan Tenten bersamaan, sedangkan Temari? dia hanya menghela nafas besar karena tingkah kedua temannya ang kelewat panik. Sakura yang melihat kecemasan temannya itu hanya tersenyum maklum, "yah.. kau lihat kan, tubuhku tidak kekurangan sesuatu" kta Sakura bercanda sambil mengangkat kedua tanganna.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke, lalu menoleh ke Sakura. "ne~ Sakura-chan, kenapa Hinata memutuskan persahabatan kalian?" tanya Naruto dengan raut bingung. Sakura pun gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Seketika juga Sasuke segera memasang telinga untuk mendengar penjelasan dari Sakura. "eng.. ano- itu, a-aku juga tidak tau" kata Sakura gugup.

Membuat Naruto dan Sasuke mengernyitkan alis bingung "apa maksudmu tidak tau?" tanya Sasuke. "entahlah, setelah eng-.. apa ya~ aah setelah insiden penolakanmu pada Hinata dia tiba tiba membenci Sakura" kata Ino menjelaskan. Sasuke mendengar itu hanya mampu terdiam, persahabatan mereka yang dijalin mulai dari kecil kandas karena dirinya. Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi Sasuke segera pergi, tanpa bermpamitan atau memberi salam. Naruto yang melihat perubahan drastis sahabatnya itu hanya mampu berteriak memanggil sahabatnya "Teme! Teme! Kau mau kemana?" teriak Naruto, tapi tidak dihiraukan Sasuke sendiri.

"eng, Sasuke kenapa?" tanya Sakura bingung melihat perubahan Sasuke, tadi Sasuke bahkan lebih hangat dari biasanya. "entahlah" kata Naruto yang sebenarnya sedikit ada keraguan didalam hatinya ketika Sasuke mendengar nama Hinata, yang menyakiti perasaan Sakura. Tapi segera dia tebas jauh jau perasaan itu, dan tersenyum lembut pada Sakura. "kau tenang saja, Teme tidak akan melakukan hal buruk.." kata Naruto yang diteruskan lirih "..seharusnya". Sakura yang mendengar penjelasan Naruto hanya mampu tersenyum walau masih melihat keraguan di wajah Naruto.

Sasuke yang mendengar penjelasan Ino tadi berubah menjadi dingin lagi, bahkan lebih dingin dari biasanya, sapaan dari Kiba dan Shikamaru saja tidak digubrisnya, membuat mereka berdua bingung. perasaan mereka pun kini berubah menjadi tidak enak melihat tingkah laku Sasuke. Akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang tanpa diketahui oleh Uchiha bungsu itu.

Sasuke tiba dikelas, mata onyx nya yang tajam itu menulusuri kelas, seperti sedang elang yang mencari mangsanya. Dan saat menemukan Hinata yang duduk dipojokan kelas, Sasuke segera masuk dan menghampiri Hinata. Semua mata tertuju pada Sasuke, yang kini tengah berjalan menuju meja Hinata yang kini pemilik bangku itu sedang membaca sebuah novel untuk kalangan remaja tanggung seperti dirinya.

Hinata mendongak saat merasa ada yang berdiri disampingnya, dia melihat tatapan Sasuke yang lebih dingin dari biasanya, tapi tatapan itu sedikitpun tidak membuat Hinata gentar, dengan sengaja dia terus menatap mata Sasuke yang sekelam malam itu. "ikut aku" kata Sasuke dengan nada serius. Hinata yang mendengar kata Sasuke hanya mengangguk sekali lalu segera mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang. Semua yang melihat mereka hanya bisa terdiam. Toh Sasuke dan Hinata tidak peduli dengan kenyataan bahwa mereka menarik pusat perhatian sekelas. Mereka keluar saat masih jam pelajaran, jangan lupakan bahwa siswa sisiwi kelas enam sudah menyelesaikan UN nya, jadi mereka bebas berkeliaran sekarang. tujuan Sasuke adalah kebelakang halaman Sekolah mereka.

Hinata yang dulunya menatap malu malu Sasuke, kini berubah 180 derajat menjadi angkuh, dan terlihat sekali bahwa dia tidak menyukai pandangan Sasuke yang terlihat siap menerkamnya. "jadi sosok aslimu sudah keluar heh? Gadis manja?". Kata Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan, seringai dimulutnya pun tak luput dari wajah tampan dan dinginnya itu.

"kau pikir, aku gadis sepolos itu?" kata Hinata dengan nada meremehkan juga. "jadi apa maumu? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu jika kau membicarakan hal yang tidak penting bagiku" kata Hinata angkuh.

"tidak punya banyak waktu heh? Lalu untuk apa dulu kau menyataan perasaan mu padaku jika kau sudah tau ada ikatan politik diantara kita?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada menyindir. "aku hanya ingin menghargai usaha Haruno, **dulu**" kata Hinata dengan menekan kata dulu. "sebaiknya kau perbaiki persahabatanmu dengan Sakura, bukankah orang tua kita sudah meresmikan pertunangan kita semalam" kata Sasuke dingin. Hinata hanya menyeringai.

"aku bisa memperbaiki dan meminta maaf pada Haruno, tapi dengan satu syarat. Jauhi Sakura. bagaimana? Karena kau milikku." kata Hinata menantang."sejak kapan aku milikmu?" kata Sasuke. "sejak orang tua kita meresmikan bahwa kita adalah tunangan resmi" kata Hinata. "itu orang tua kita, dan ini hanya pernikahan politik, kau paham bukan lagi pula kita masih kecil jangan terlalu dianggap serius, dan sebaiknya jangan menjatuhkan dirimu terlalu dalam nona. Bisa-bisa kau akan menyesal nantinya" kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"tidak mungkin aku menyesal, kau sudah milikku seutuhnya sejak pertunangan itu" kata Hinata yakin. Dan setelah itu, Hinata lah yang duluan meninggalkan Sasuke termenung sendirian. Bahkan Sasuke saja belum mengatakan setuju atau tidak pada pernyataan mendadak Hinata tadi. Tapi toh Sasuke tidak peduli, dia memilih berjalan menjauhi tempat itu, tanpa mengetahui bahwa Shikamaru, Kiba dan Naruto mendengar semua percakapan Sasuke dan Hinata dengan jelas.

"Naruto, apa kita tidak salah dengar?" tanya Kiba memastikan, sungguh dia tercengang mendengar bahwa Hinata sudah bertunangan dengan Sasuke. "sepertinya tidak, bahkan Shikamaru saja tidak tertidur" kata Naruto setengah sadar dan tidak. 'kenapa Teme tidak menceritakannya padaku?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

Hari semakin berlalu, hingga hampir 2 bulan hanya kurang 2 minggu. Hinata kini juga tidak memperlihatkan tanda tanda, bahwa dia akan meminta maaf pada Sakura. Dan Sasuke semakin menjadi, dia tidak peduli lagi pada Hinata. Sasuke semakin dekat dengan Sakura, Ino, Temari dan Tenten. Hinata hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh. Sepertinya pernyataan 'walaupun kau dekat, tapi perasaanmu jauh' itu cocok untuk keadaan Hinata. Tanpa diketahui Sasuke, Hinata sebenarnya setiap malam menangisi Sasuke. Matanya selalu sembab ketika bangun tidur, dan itu tentunya menarik perhatian sang ayah. Hyuuga Hiashi. Entah apa yang diceritakan oleh Hinata ke ayahnya.

"hei Sasuke kau akan bersekolah dimana?" tanya Sakura saat mereka ber-tujuh, plus Shikamaru dan Naruto berjalan menuju ke kantin. "aah, Teme dan aku akan bersekolah di SMP Konoha" seru Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "hei, aku satu sekolah dengan Sasuke-kun dan Naruto" kata Sakura tanpa menyadari bahwa dia telah memanggil Sasuke dengan suffix 'kun'. Mendengar itu, teman teman Sakura hanya bisa terkikik geli. Sasuke? Dia hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar panggilan baru yang disebutkan Sakura untuk dirinya.

"eng~ ada yang lucu?" tanya Sakura, saat melihat ke-tiga temannya kecuali Sasuke dan Shikamaru, juga Naruto terkikik geli. "kau tau, ini pertama kali kau memanggil Laki-laki dengan siffix 'kun' selain adikmu itu Konohamaru" kata Ino menjelaskan. Semua pun tergelak tertawa. "eh, apa itu salah?" tanya Sakura merasa salah tingkah. "tidak tidak, hanya saja sepertinya sedikit ada kemajuan, ya kan Temari, Tenten?" kata Ino menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan tatapan penuh arti. "kemajuan apa?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti. Sepertinya ketiga lelaki yang ada di situ mulai malas mendengarkan percakapan antara gadis disini. Mereka pun hanya bisa mendengarkan.

"tidak tidak, kau tidak akan paham" kata Tenten. Sakura hanya mengernyit heran ketika melihat gelagat aneh dari Ino Tenten dan Temari. tapi toh dia memilih angkat bahu cuek, lalu mulai membicarakan hal yang kelaki-lakian seperti game terbaru, lalu film pembunuhan, lalu acara olahraga NBA, dan lain lain. Teman teman gadisnya hanya bisa menghela nafas saat melihat sifat Sakura yang lain lagi ini.

"aah Ino, nanti bisa kah kau kerumahku sebentar, aku ingin mengambil dokumen sekolah untuk perlengkapan data SMP ku" tanya Sakura. "kenapa aku jidat?" tanya Ino, ketika mereka ber-empat berkumpul. Ya para lelaki memutuskan untuk berpisah di kantin tadi, katanya ingin bermain bola basket dengan yang lain. "aah, karena hanya kau yang satu arah dengan ku. Yang lain berbalik arah denganku, masa aku tega sih membiarkan mereka pulang rumah dengan jarak semakin jauh, nanti aku traktir ice cream deh" kata Sakura. Tentunya dibalas dengan mata berbinar oleh Ino. "Ice Cream?" tanya Ino lagi. Sakura hanya mengangguk sekilas. Dan tentunya Ino langsung memekik senang mendengar pernyataan Sakura. Yah~ makanan favoritnya adalah Ice Cream "baiklah kalau begitu nanti aku akan pulang dengan Tenten ya" kata Temari. mereka pun mengangguk.

_Tanpa mereka duga, badai besar telah menanti.._

"baiklah, jaa~ minna" kata Sakura dan Ino berpisah jalan dengan Tenten dan Temari. dibalas dengan lambaian Tenten dan anggukan dari Temari. di perjalanan menuju rumah Sakura, Ino dan Sakura berjalan dengan tertawa dan saling mengolok olok kejelekan satu sama lain. Tanpa mereka sadari jika mereka sudah tiba di rumah Sakura.

"ayo Ino, kau masuk saja" kata Sakura mengajak Ino masuk. Ino pun mengangguk lalu mengekori Sakura dari belakang. "Tadaima~" kata Sakura keras, di depan pagar. Anehnya rumah masih terdengar sunyi, biasanya jika Sakura pulang maka adiknya Konohamaru, akan berlari membawa kunci pagar sambil berteriak teriak heboh. Sakura dan Ino pun berpandangan, entah kenapa Sakura merasakan firasat buruk atas kesunyian dari rumahnya itu. akhirnya mereka pun memutuskan untuk masuk, pertama mereka membuka pagar, dan

KRIEEET

Pintu pagar terbuka, suara pagar yang terbuka membuat bulu kuduk Sakura dan Ino berdiri, mereka melihat ke sekeliling tidak ada kerusakan, kemungkinan orang tuanya sengaja membuka pintu pagar itu. Sakura menghembuskan nafas besar secara perlahan, lalu mulai melangkah di ikuti Ino di belakangnya.

"Sakura, kau merasa ada yang aneh?" tanya Ino. Wajahnya kini sudah mulai memucat karena ketakutan, sedangkan Sakura berusaha tenang, walau jantungnya berdegup kencang. 'jika ikut panik, maka tidak akan ada gunanya' batin Sakura. "tidak Pig, mungkin hanya perasaanmu" kata Sakura tenang. Sebenarnya Sakura tau, dari tadi ada yang mengikuti mereka, walau hanya dia yang tau. Sejenis barang ghaib. Dari tadi dia terus meneriakan kata

'_tolong.. tolong.. tolong'_

Dan setiap kata tolong itu, suaranya berbeda.. pertama suara ayahnya, kedua ibunya lalu adiknya. Dan itulah yang membuat perasaan Sakura tidak enak. "entah kenapa aku merasa diikuti, kau merasakannya Sakura?" tanya Ino, dengan gemetar. Kini tangannya merangkul erat tangan kiri Sakura. "tidak Pig, mungkin perasaan mu saja" kata sakura berusaha menenangkan Ino. Kini mereka berada di depan pintu rumah Sakura. Entah kenapa suara tadi menghilang, dan perasaan mereka berdua semakin tenang. "tunggu di sini Pig" titah Sakura. Dan saat masuk rumah mereka dikejutkan oleh pemandangan yang seharusnya tidak dilihat oleh seumuran mereka secara langsung.

Ayah Sakura, Haruno Kizashi berlumuran darah, ibunya kini betumpang tindih dengan ayahnya, mereka berdua seperti melindungi seseorang di bawah sana dengan sebilah pedang menancap diperut mereka. Seketika wajah Sakura syok, takut, marah, sedih. Dan air matalah yang mewakilinya, dia membekap mulutnya agar tidak berteriak, Ino? wajahnya merah, marah sepertinya dan ingin muntah. Karena kepala ibu Sakura Haruno Mebuki kini ditancapi sebuah pisau, lalu ayahnya yang berada di tengah kini telungkup, dan yang paling bawah sendiri adalah adiknya, sepertinya mereka berdua berusaha melindungi adik laki lakinya itu.

Tiba tiba Sakura seperti merasa di dimensi lain, entah bagaimana seperti riwayat akhir kehidupan keluarganya, setelah melihat pedang itu.

"kau Haruno Kizashi?"_ tanya orang itu, wajahnya gelap, dan rambutnya panjang, hanya saja yang mencirikan dia laki laki adalah suaranya yang berat. _"ya,kau siapa?" _tanya ayah Sakura di depan pintu_."kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku, kau dituduh telah korupsi seebesar 400 juta yen, dan menggunakannya untuk berfoya foya, dan kau dipecat dari perusahaan tuan kami."_ kata orang itu angkuh. _

"tunggu 400 juta yen? Dari mana aku mendapatkan uang itu?"_ kini Kizashi naik pitam tidak terima dengan fakta yang diterimanya. _"apa apaan maksudmu?" Sakura hanya mengernyit heran, ayahnya di tuduh korupsi.

"ya, aku akan memberikan 3 pilihan, kau bisa membayar dengan gadismu untuk ku jadikan pelacur, atau dengan uang mu sekarang, atau pilihan terakhir, keluargamu mati dalam sekejap?"_ kata orang itu yang sepertinya memberi negoisasi untuk keluarganya. _"bahkan menerima uang pun tudak untuk apa aku membayar nya?"_ kata Kizazhi tidak terima._

"masih untung kuberikan kesempatan untuk membayar, tapi sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain"_ kata orang itu. Sakura berbalik, dan mendapati 5 orang mengepung ayahnya, ibunya yang mendengar kebisingan segera keluar dari dapur. _"sayang cepat lari! Bawa anak kita!"_ seru Kizashi. Kini Kizashi sedang berjuang keras melawan kelima orang itu. Tidak seimbang!_

_Mebuki yang saat itu syok melihat apa yang terjadi, segera berlari untuk menghalangi orang yang ingin melukai suaminya. Akhirnya baku hantam pun terjadi. Konohamaru sepertinya habis bangun tidur sehingga dia tidak sadar jika orang tuanya kini tengah meregang berjalan dengan tenang, umurnya yang baru menginja 5 tahun tidak mengerti permasalahan orang tuanya. Dia berjalan, lalu mencari ayah dan ibunya._

"ayah ibu~"_ panggil Konohamaru. Kizashi dan Mebuki seketika menoleh, tanpa disadari Konohamaru, seseorang telah berhasil menyelinap melewati pintu belakang. Kini dia tengah menyiapkan katananya yang panjang untuk membelah punggung Konohamaru. Sakura melihat itu hanya bisa berteriak, sayangnya tidak ada yang mendengar suaranya. Dia menangis meraung raung, berteriak bahkan suaranya sampai serak, sayangnya tetap tidak ada yang mendengarnya._

Di alam sadar Sakura, Ino melihat Sakura seperti melamun, entah apa yang dilihat gadis itu, tapi sepertinya Ino cukup mengerti kalau Sakura seperti melihat sesuatu. Mencoba membangunkan Sakura, tapi tidak berhasil, selalu gagal.

_SREET_

_Darah menyembur dari punggung Kizashi yang kini sudah bersimbah darah. Mebuki hanya bisa berteriak, sekejap Kizashi meregang nyawa, dan Konohamaru tepat dibawah pelukan Kizashi yang kini tidak bernyawa, segera saja Mebuki berlari menutupi tubuh suaminya dengan tubuhnya, Konohamaru hanya bisa menangis. Bingung akan keadaannya ini. Dia hanya bisa memanggil 'ayah ibu, tolong' berulang kali. Sakura kini benar bena berteriak Histeris. Mebuki hanya bisa menangis melihat kepergian suaminya, tidak peduli bahwa kenyataan kini sebliah pedang siap menusuk di perutnya._

_JLEEB_

_Kini pedang itu sukses menancap diperutnya, hingga mencapai perut Konohamaru. Pedang itu menusuk dengan sadisnya, darah menetes kelantai hingga meninggalkan carian merah pekat yang sangat kental._

DEG

Entah kenapa Sakura bisa melihat itu semuanya, setelah sadar dia hanya bisa menatap kosong mayat keluarganya itu. 'jadi ini arti kata tolong itu' ulang Sakura berkali kali. Air mata kini tidak mengalir lagi dari kedua matanya, dia mengusap aliran sungai kecil yang ada dipipi kanan dan kirinya itu, lalu dia menoleh ke arah Ino.

"tolong telponkan orang tuamu, aku mohon untuk membantuku memakamkan keluargaku, dan jangan biarkan siapapun melihat dan mendengar ini" kata Sakura dengan suara dingin, bernada datar, dan juga..

..kehilangan.

Ino sebenarnya kaget dan sedikit ngeri dengan Sakura yang sekarang, tapi dia berusaha mengenyahkannya dengan menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya keras, lalu menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yakin.

"tidak bisa, mereka orang tua mu, kau harus mengumumkannya untuk-" "Ino kumohon.." pinta Sakura dengan pandangan kosong. Ino benar benar ngeri melihat Sakura yang sekarang. "Sakura kau sakit?" tanya Ino "tidak, tapi disini ada yang hilang" kata Sakura datar dengan menunjuk kearah dadanya. Ino yang iba dengan ke-adaan Sakura akhirnya menyetujui permintaannya.

Esoknya keluarga kecil Ino berkumpul, Ino memang lahir dikeluarga yang berkecukupan, dan memang sengaja tidak diberitahukan pada pihak sekolah Sakura, dan teman temannya. Hanya Sakura lah yang tahu keadaan itu. mereka semua memakamkan keluarga sakura apa adanya, itu permintaan Sakura 'kalian sudah membantuku memakamkan keluargaku dengan layak itu sudah cukup' kata Sakura.

Pedang yang menancap di perut keluarga Sakura dia ambil, lalu dia bersihkan. Dai mengambil lap yang ada didapur, dan dengan telaten dia membersihkannya. "untuk apa pedang itu?" tanya Ino. "suatu saat aku pasti membutuhkannya" kata Sakura yang tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ino. seolah dia berbicara sendiri. Bahkan saat menjawab Ino, dia tidak menoleh sedikitpun dan tetap serius mengelap pedang itu.

"ne~ Sakura-chan, kau akan tinggal dengan siapa?" tanya ibu Ino. "aku tidak punya kerabat" kata Sakura. "bagaimana jika kau tinggal dengan ku?" tanya Ino bersemangat. "tapi kau harus pindah, karena kami semua akan pindah ke kota yang jauuh sekali untuk sekolahku, bagaimana hmm?" tanya Ino semangat, lupakan Sakura yang dingin, lupakan Sakura yang kosong.

Kini Ino akan menjaganya sepenuh hati, dia akan berusaha mengisi kekosongan hati Sakura. Dan sejak saat itu Sakura pergi meninggalkan Konoha, tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun... membawa sebuah Handycam yang berisi seluruh pesan keluarganya. Impiannya menjadi Sutradara terkenal kini dia buang.

"seorang Tentara akan menyelidiki kasus mirip seperti polisi dan meluruskan kebenaran.." kata Ayahnya.

"seorang Dokter bisa menolong kesulitan orang lain.." kata Ibunya.

Dan sejak saat itu, dia membunuh pribadinya menjadi orang yang sangat dingin, dan tidak berperasaan kecuali hanya pada Ino, meninggalkan Sasuke yang mencintainya sepenuh hati, dan teman temannya yang menyayanginya dengan tulus.

Penerimaan siswa baru SMP Konoha.

"Sakura-chan dimana? Seharusnya dia ada disini sekarang, ini sudah seminggu MOS" kata Naruto. Sebenarnya Sasuke sangat resah, sejak hilangnya Sakura dari rumah. Dia meninggalkan Sasuke dan teman teman tanpa jejak apapun, bahkan Tenten dan Temari juga bingung kemana Sakura hilang tanpa berpamitan kepada mereka. Bahkan Ino pergi tanpa berpamitan pada mereka berdua, hanya menitipkan surat lalu menghilang. Padahal Temari berencana satu sekolah dengan Ino, tapi Ino keburu hilang dan tidak memberitahukan dimana posisinya, tidak pernah memberikan kabar untuk orang yang ada di Konoha.

"Haruno Sakura, aah gadis berambut pink itu kan? Dia sudah mengundurkan diri dari sekolah ini, entahlah katanya urusan keluarga" kata Kepala Sekolah SMP Konoha saat ditanyai oleh Sasuke. Dan sejak saat itu, mereka berdua menjadi sosok yang..

..tidak dikenali.

A/N:

Oke, setelah kupikir pikir lagi rated akan ku rubah menjadi M, karena mungkin yaa akan banyak adegan berdarahnya seperti diatas.. Typo? Maaf jika bertebaran di mana mana . author males check ulang.

Lemon? Entahlah jangan terlalu berharap. Aku juga tidak tahu, maaf ya.. authornya masih labil. Jadi sering ubah sana sini. Judul berubah menjadi "Shrouded In The Darkness". Karena pas dengan ceritanya.. hehe, maaf berubah lagi ^^a.

dan aah! Riview please..


	5. Chapter 5

My Life Story

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Story Sword Angel

Mainpair Sasuke/Sakura

Genre: Romance/Drama/Slight Supranatural

Warning: typo, OOC, gaje, dll

"If you don't like, don't read this story.."

.

**3 Tahun kemudian.**

Tidak terasa 3 tahun sudah Sakura meninggalkan kota asalnya, Konoha. 3 tahun pula dia tidak menyentuh Handycam yang berisi tentang kenangan keluarganya. Dia hanya menyimpan di dalam loker meja belajarnya. Kini dia sudah menginjak umur 16 tahun, dan dia sudah kelas 3 SMA di sekolah kepolisian, dengan otaknya yang encer dia sering melompat kelas. Dan kini dia juga kuliah setiap Sabtu-Minggu mengambil jurusan kedokteran. Sayangnya, walau otaknya pintar gadis cantik ini memilih untuk selalu menyendiri, semenjak kematian orang tuanya. Berbeda sekali dengan Sakura yang tiga tahun lalu, selalu ceria dan supel itu, wajahnya selalu datar dan tidak menyiratkan emosi sedikitpun. Sekolah ini merupakan sekolah milik kenalan ayah Ino, dan di sekolah kepolisian ini tidak hanya mengajarkan materi, tapii juga mereka sering diberi misi misi, untuk memperisapkan para calon Polisi muda disini.

Ino juga sudah mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk menjadi Aktris yang sejak dulu dia impikan. Dan kini dia baru masuk SMA Enterteiment Tokyo, sekolah enterteiment yang cukup bergengsi di Jepang. Sekolah yang merupakan sekolah asrama juga. Jika Sakura memilih untuk lompat kelas maka, Ino memilih untuk menjalani kelasnya dengan normal. Toh, menghabiskan masa remajanya dengan bersekolah seperti anak lain tidak masalah bukan? Ino pun mengerti akan ambisi Sakura sekarang. kini mereka berdua tengah duduk di balkon kamar Sakura. ya, kini Sakura dan Ino sedang liburan, dan ini adalah hari ke-duanya saat 1 minggu di rumah Ino untuk liburan, sepertinya mereka tengah mengingat masa lalu Sakura ketika lulus SMP dengan nilai sempurna, bahkan di usianya yang masih kecil.

**Flashback.**

"**ne, Sakura-chan. Kau lulus dengan nilai sempurna, membuatku iri". Seru Ino sambil memegang tangan Sakura. Kini keluarga Ino datang ke acara kelulusan Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menatapnya datar. "kau ingin bersekolah dimana Sakura-chan?" tanya ibu Ino lembut. Sakura pun sedikit mendongak untuk melihat wajah Ibu dan Ayahnya Ino. Sakura bergumam tak jelas, membuat Ino mengenyit. "ng.. rencananya aku ingin bersekolah di SMA Asrama" jawab Sakura datar. "sekolah asrama?" ulang Ino. "kami bisa memasukkan mu ke sekolah Asrama, tapi kami harus mencocokan dengan impian masa depan mu, jadi kalau kau sudah besar kau ingin jadi apa?" tanya Ayah Ino dengan suara beratnya**

"**Tentara dan Dokter" jawaban datar Sakura membuat keluarga Ino terkejut. Dulu jika Sakura ditanyai 'apa impianmu?' maka dia akan menjawabnya dengan lantang 'Sutradara terkenal'. "tunggu, kenapa?" tanya Ino. "karena itu impian ayah dan ibuku" jawab Sakura datar. Sedikit terkejut memang, tapi Ayah dan Ibu Ino mengerti. Setidaknya mereka ingin mengembalikan senyum Sakura.**

"**baiklah, besok akan ku daftarkan, kau bersiaplah untuk tes" jawab Ayah Ino. Sakura hanya mengangguk singkat.**

**Flashback Off.**

Sekolah yang memberikan misi secara langsung, yang pertama untuk memudahkan mereka agar terbiasa dengan misi misi nantinya dan yang kedua juga untuk membantu para Polisi yang ada diluar sana. Jangan salah, sekolah ini jika muridnya lulus, maka mereka akan langsung disalurkan langsung ke pendidikan kepolisian. Dan, jika mereka menginginkan profesi lain, tinggal memilih saja, karena sekolah ini merupakan sekolah terbaik se-Jepang, dan alumni sekolah ini akan diterima di universitas manapun di seluruh Jepang dan Amerika. Juga, persaingan disini sangatlah ketat, yang masuk bukan sembarang orang, mereka harus dengan keadaan sehat, pintar dan uang tentunya tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Yang masuk saja tergolong anak pejabat dan perusahaan ternama di Jepang.

"ne, Sakura-chan apa di sekolahmu kau masih memakai penyamaran?" tanya Ino. setahu Ino Sakura sering memakai penyamaran di sekolahnya. "tidak, aku mennyamar jika diberi misi penting" jawab Sakura datar. Ino yang tidak mengerti masalah seperti itu hanya mengangguk singkat, dan membentuk huruf 'o'. "dan ini hari kedua liburanmu bukan?" tanya Ino. "Hn" jawabnya singkat.

Sungguh, tiga tahun Sakura hidup dia asrama, sepertinya benar benar memblokir sifat asli gadis ini. Dia berubah, hampir mirip Sasuke. Aah, ngomong ngomong masalah Sasuke, Ino mendengar kini juga laki laki itu sedang menempuh di sekolah yang berada di Tokyo, kalua tidak salah di Uchiha Gakuen, sekolah milik keluarganya sendiri. Entah mengapa, Sasuke kedengarannya sudah berubah. Dia menjadi playboy dan sering mengahbiskan waktu malamnya dengan **one night stand** di bar tertentu dan gadis gadis jalang yang ada diluar sana. Hanya pria itulah yang kabarnya dia dengar, sedangkan teman temannya yang lain kini entah kemana. Ino pun sedikit heran, mengenai Sasuke yang berubah drastis. Tapi toh dia tidak peduli, dan tidak memusingkan masalah Sasuke kini.

Keheningan yang cukup lama menghiasi mereka berdua, Sakura tampak menikmati keheningan ini dengan melihat langit yang cerah dengan bintang yang bertaburan di mana mana. Di saat ketenangan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua, dering telepon menginstrupsi mereka berdua. Reflek mereka menoleh dan mendapati telepon Sakura berdering. Aah, di sekolah Sakura dilarang membawa telepon genggam, jadi yang hanya mengetahui nomor telepon pribadinya hanya keluarga Ino, dan kepala sekolahnya, Jiraiya. Siapa sangka kepala sekolah yang mesum itu ternyata dekat dengan mendiang Orang tuanya, dan hanya dia yang tau kematian orang tuanya selain keluarga Ino dan Sakura sendiri, Jiraiya juga sedikit terkejut mengenai perubahan sifat Sakura.

**Jiraiya-san calling**

Sakura hanya menoleh sekilas ke arah Ino yang kini sedang mnatapnya, meminta persetujuan untuk mengangkat telepon ini secara pribadi, Ino pun hanya menghela nafas, lalu pergi dari balkon kamar Sakura untuk membiarkan Sakura berbicara lebih leluasa.

"halo" jawab Sakura setelah mengangkat telepon itu. _"halo kau ada waktu?" _tanya Jiraiya tanpa basa basi. "ada apa?" tanya Sakura. _"aku ada misi untukmu" _seru Jiraiya sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi yang kini tengah dia duduki. "misi?" ulang Sakura. _"ya, aku akan menjelaskannya secara detail, bisa kau datang ke sekolah malam ini?" _tanya Jiraiya. "malam ini? Tidak bisa besok?" tanya Sakura datar. _"yah, lebih cepat lebih baik bukan" _seru Jiraiya. Sakura hanya mendesah pelan. "Hn" jawabnya, dan segera mematikan telepon.

Segera dia mencari jaketnya yang berwarna Hitam, dan topi Hitam, serta penutup telinga berwarna Putih. kontras sekali pakaian yang ia kenakan dengan salju yang menuruni Jepang musim ini. Saat menuruni tangga, dia melihat Ayah Ino sedang duduk di sofa tv sambil menikmati secangkir **ocha** hangat. Menyadari kehadiran Sakura, Yamanaka Inoichi tersebut menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"kau akan pergi kemana Sakura?" tanyanya dengan suara berat khasnya. Sakura hanya menatapnya datar, lalu menjawab "Jiraiya-san memanggilku ke sekolah" jawabnya datar. "malam malam begini?" terdengar nada yang lebih tinggi dari cara bicara ayah Ino ini. "iya Jii-san" jawab Sakura sopan. "sudah kubilang berapa kali Sakura, panggil ayahku Tou-san" sela seseorang di yang kini keluar dari dapur, bersama wanita paruh baya yang membawa nampan berisi kue kecil

"kau akan pergi? Di tengah salju seperti ini?" tanya Ino. "Hn" kata Sakura sambil manggut. "kalau begitu aku permisi" pamit Sakura, dan segera pergi menuju pintu keluar, setelah memakai boot berwarna abu abunya itu."ck, gadis keras kepala itu" gumam Ino sambil geleng geleng kepala.

Di perjalanan menuju sekolah asramanya yang lumayan jauh itu yang terletak di Tokyo, dia harus memakai bis dengan beda tujuan tiga kali. Dia memang sengaja tidak minta diantarkan oleh Iruka-san karena dia ingin menikmati jalan jalan malamnya. Toh dia tidak takut jika pulang malam, karena dirinya sudah dibekali ilmu beladiri yang diajarkan disekolahnya itu. mendengarkan lagu For You, karya AZU sambil berjalan setidaknya membuat pikiran Sakura lebih santai. Kini dia sedang perjalanan menuju pusat Tokyo, karena keluarganya tinggal di Sendai.

1 jam perjalanan tidak terasa bagi Sakura, saat melihat jam di tangan kanannya '07.35'. dia hanya mendesah pelan, semoga Jiraiya-san tidak terlalu lama mengoceh karena, jika sudah lebih dari jam 10.00 malam, otomatis tidak akan ada taksi yang lewat, atau juga bis.

Kini dia tengah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya. "Sekolah Kepolisian Asrama Tokyo". Tulisan yang berukuran raksasa menyambut Sakura untuk masuk kedalam Asramanya itu. dia sedikit memberi salam pada Satpam yang ada disitu, dan memberitahukan apa alasannya untuk datang kemari. Setelah sepuluh menit berjalan dari gerbang menuju Ruang KepSek nya itu, dia pun masuk dengan mengetuk pintu dulu.

TOK TOK TOK

"masuk.." seru suara berat yang ada dibalik pintu tersebut. Segera saja Sakura membuka pintu tersebut, dan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang paling terang tersebut. Jiraiya yang dari tadi berkutat dengan dokumen Sekolah tersebut mendongak dan mendapati Sakura telah berdiri di depannya dan menatap dirinya dengan tatapan tanpa arti. "ooh, kau sudah datang.." kata Jiraiya berbasa basi. "misi apa?" tanya Sakura to the point. Jiraiya hanya mendengus pelan, karena sifat Sakura yang tidak bisa diajak berbasa basi tersebut. Segera saja dia mengambil sebuah dokumen yang ada di loker mejanya dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura. "ini misi untukmu" kata Jiraiya.

Sakura pun maju, dan mengambil dokumen tersebut. "Surat Permintaan Pengawal" merupakan judul dari dokumen tersebut. Sakura pun membalikan dokumen tersebut, dan mendapati tulisan tulisan untuk permintaan pengawalan tersebut.

Sakura mendongak dan menatap Jiraiya datar "kenapa aku? Aku bukan pengawal pribadi" kata Sakura. Jiraiya tahu jika murid perempuannya yang satu ini tidak akan langsung menerima misi yang diberikan, dia harus memberikan penjelasan secara terpirinci dan gadis berambut Pink ini baru akan menerimanya.

"klien kita bukan orang sembarangan, dan dia ingin seorang gadis yang berpengalaman tapi seusia dengan anaknya tersebut" jawab Jiraiya. Tidak ada respon dari Sakura. "oke, dan hanya kau yang paling berpengalaman jauh, bahkan dari murid yang sekelas denganmu, klien kita juga ingin agar kau bisa satu sekolah dengan anaknya tersebut. Dan kebetulan dia masih kelas satu SMA dan umurnya tidak jauh beda denganmu yang sering lompat kelas bukan, jadi kau bisa menyamar dengan nyaman tentunya" jelas Jiraiya.

Sekali lagi Sakura mengamati dokumen tersebut, lalu segera meletakannya di meja Jiraiya. "maaf, tapi aku tidak tertarik" kata Sakura dingin, dan segera berbalik. Belum sempat menekan tuas pintu Jiraiya berkata lagi. "Hyuuga Hinata merupakan orang yang nanti kau kawal" perkataan Jiraiya membuat Sakura membatu seketika, matanya menatap kosong tuas yang dia pegang. Walau tau muridnya yang berbakat ini tercengang, tapi dia tau kalau Sakura masih mendengarkan.

"gadis berambut Indigo dan memiliki garis keturunan Hyuuga tersebut membutuhkan pengawal pribadi, bukankah sudah sering kita mendengar berita bahwa terjadinya pemerkosaan dan pembunuhan terhadap gadis yang memiliki harta berlebih dan wajah cantik juga polos seperti Hinata-san" kata Jiraiya lagi.

'polos' Sakura hanya bisa meringis ketika mendengar kata tersebut keluar dari mulut Jiraiya untuk menilai gadis itu. "lagi pula aku tidak akan menjadikanmu sebagai pengawalnya saja, aku masih punya misi lain untukmu" kata Jiraiya lagi. Membuat Sakura menoleh kearahnya, dilihat Jiraiya juga sedang merogoh rogoh sesuatu di lokernya, dan mengeluarkan dokumen yang cukup tua. Sakura berjalan menuju kearahnya lagi, dan mengambil dokumen yang diserahkan untuknya.

"ini pengaduan atas pembunuhan keluargamu dari keluarga Yamanaka" kata Jiraiya lagi. Ya tanpa Jiraiya jelaskan, Sakura sudah tau jika ini merupakan dokumen pembunuhan dan menyebabkan kematian keluarganya. Pandangan Sakura pun menjadi kabur karena gumpalan air kini tengah siap untuk meluncur menuju wajah eloknya itu.

"kasus ini bukankah sudah ditutup karena tidak menemukan bukti lagi?" kata Sakura sambil mengusap dokumen berdebu itu, suaranya pun kini berubah menjadi parau. "ya, sebenarnya sudah ditutup. Tapi apakah kau ingat kasus tentang pemerkosaan gadis berumur 8 tahun oleh pria berumur 45 tahun itu? Bukankah itu kasusnya juga sudah ditutup? jika bukan kau yang menyelidikinya maka kasus itu juga tidak akan terungkap selamanya" jawab Jiraiya sambil tersenyum kecil. Tidak ada respon dari Sakura yang masih kalut dengan pikirannya saat ini. "aku tahu hanya kau yang bisa, lagi pula kau akan langsung menyelidiki kasus ini langsung dengan pihak kepolisian dari daerah Sendai, polisi terbaik se-Jepang, bukankah merupakan sebuah kehormatan kau bisa bekerja sama dengannya?" tambah Jiraiya lagi. Sakura yang sudah menetralkan perasaannya mendongak dan menatap Jiraiya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Kakashi masuklah" panggil Jiraiya. Sakura langsung menoleh kearah pintu masuk dan mendapati pria berumur 30 tahunan dengan rambut perak yang melawan gravitasi, dengan masker yang menutupi bagian hidung hingga lehernya. Pakaiannya pun terlihat formal sekali. Pangkat pria itu sepertinya tidak main main, dia merupakan Komandan Jenderal. Reflek Sakura membungkukan tubuhnya untuk menyambut Kakashi. "dia Hatake Kakashi, polisi terbaik se-Jepang, dan dia merupakan Polisi bidang intelejen" jelas Jiraiya

"jadi gadis ini yang akan menyelidiki kasus orang tuanya sendiri?" tanya Kakashi. "tidak, dia belum menyatakan setuju atau tidak" seru Jiraiya. Sakura pun menegakan tubuhnya lagi dan menatap Kakashi dengan wajah datarnya.

"misi ini merupakan misi rahasia dan resmi dari pihak kepolisian langsung, dan kau satu satunya gadis yang beruntung, jadi tidak ada seorangpun dari sekolah ini yang mengetahui misimu Sakura, dan jika kau menerimanya, maka otomatis kau akan kupindahkan ke Uchiha Gakuen, sekolah yang sekarang ditempati oleh Hinata, dan kau akan mengulang tahun ajaranmu mulai tahun pertama. Dan yang terakhir, kau tidak akan dikenal sebagai Haruno Sakura atau Yamanaka Sakura, tapi sebagai Mizusaki Akira bagaimana?"

"universitasku?" tanya Sakura. "tenang, masalah itu akan kuurus nanti. Serahkan Tsunade padaku" jawab Jiraiya santai. Sakura tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Uchiha Gakuen? Berarti otomatis dia akan bersekolah di bawah kendali keluarga Uchiha, dan dia akan menjadi pengawal mantan sahabatnya. Tapi jika dia menolak, maka dia juga akan melepaskan kesempatan emas untuk mengungkapkan kematian orang tuanya itu. lagi pula dia bisa menggunakan indra ke-enam dan mungkin itu akan sangat menguntungkan diposisinya.

Menghela nafas besar sekali,Sakura yang dari tadi terus menunduk kini akhirnya mendongak. Wajah Jiraiya seketika berubah menjadi sumringah ketika melihat anggukan mantap dari Sakura. Kakashi pun hanya menyeringai kecil. "baiklah, aku sahkan bahwa Haruno Sakura kini sedang berada dalam misi rahasia dan tingkat kesulitan yang paling tinggi, dan mulai besok persiapkan dirimu karena kau besok akan pindah menuju rumah Hyuuga".

"Hn" jawab Sakura. "kau hanya perlu menjadi pengawalnya hingga jam 10 malam, dan setelah jam itu kau dibebas tugaskan, kau akan menjadi pengawalnya hingga klien kita yang menginginkanmu berhenti, kau paham?" jelas Jiraiya. Sakura hanya mengangguk singkat. "baiklah kau boleh pergi, sebaiknya kusarankan kau merubah penampilanmu selama menjadi pengawal Hyuuga-san" kata Jiraiya menyarankan. "Hn, kalau begitu saya permisi" dan setelah membungkuk hormat pda Jiraiya dan Kakashi dai pun meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"jadi, kenapa kau mempercayakan misi ini pada seorang gadis, kukira kau akan menyerahkan misi ini pada seorang pria" tanya Kakashi. Jiraiya pun hanya menyeringai kecil. "aah, jangan remehkan kemampuan gadis itu, lagi pula dengan diberinya misi sebagai pengawal Hyuuga-san, maka misi lain gadis itu tidak mudah untuk diketahui" jawab Jiraiya enteng. Kakashi pun hanya mendengus.

Jam 09.55 tepat Sakura sudah sampai di rumahnya itu. tanpa memencet tombol bel, Sakura segera masuk rumah. "Tadaima~" salam Sakura saat memasuki rumah megah tersebut. "Okaeri Sakura-chan!" seru Ino ketika melihat Sakura pulang dari asramanya itu.

Sakura hanya menatap datar Ino "kukira kau sudah tidur". Ino pun hanya tersenyum menanggapi sifat dingin Sakura yang sekarang. "tidak mungkin aku bisa tidur ketika saudaraku belum pulang" jawab Ino lembut. 'Saudara' mendengar kata itu membuat Sakura meringis, kata kata itu menjadi mengingatkannya pada keluarga kandungnya itu. "apa ada misi?" tanya Ino. Sakura hanya menggeleng. Entah mengapa dia tidak ingin keluarganya tahu bahwa dia dilibatkan dalam 2 misi sekaligus.

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi tidur dulu ya, **oyasuminasai **Sakura-chan" pamit Ino. sedangkan Sakura hanya menatapnya datar. 'maaf, aku tidak bisa memberitahu mu misiku' batin Sakura. Disaat semua tertidur, Sakura kini tengah bersiap, 10 menit lalu Jiraiya mengatakan bahwa misinya akan dipercepat dan keberangkatannya menuju Tokyo akan di percepat juga, jam 11 tepat dia akan dijemput oleh supir sekolah. Entah kenapa, jadwal nya dirubah secara mendadak seperti ini, dia pun memutuskan untuk tidak membangunkan seluruh isi rumah dan hanya meninggalkan secarik kertas untuk berpamitan.

_**Maaf, aku ada misi dadakan. Jiraiya-san meneleponku malam ini, dan menyuruhku untuk datang kesekolah. Mungkin misi ini akan menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama. Aku tidak bisa memperkirakan berapa lama misinya. Kuharap kalian mengerti, dan aku juga tidak akan membawa ponselku. Jadi aku mungkin hanya bisa mengirimkan surat untuk mengabari kalian semua**_

_**Terima kasih semuanya**_

_**Tertanda **_

_**Haruno Sakura**_

Dan malam itu pula Sakura menghilang dengan memanjat pagar rumah, agar tidak diketahui oleh Satpam rumah Ino, dan menunggu jemputannya di ujung jalan. Sepuluh menit menunggu akhirnya sopir sekolah pun datang, dan mengantarkan Sakura menuju ke Asrama sekolahnya itu.

TBC

A/N:

Baiklah, maaf ya jika cerita ini sedikit atau bahkan sangat aneh, dan jika typo bertebaran dimanna mana saya sungguh minta maaf err.. saya sendiri bingung mau ngomong apa, tapi jika ada kritik atau saran silahkan beritahukan lewat riview. Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa saya katakan. dan SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2014 minna-san..

Semoga di tahun depan makin banyak karya karya SasuSaku yang lebih baik dan mereka di jadikan pasangan hidup #alay di Naruto Shippuden oleh Masashi Kishimoto Jaa~ minna-san

**RIVIEW?**


	6. Chapter 6

My Life Story

Naruto **by** Masashi Kishimoto

Story **by** Sword Angel

Mainpair Sasuke/Sakura

Genre: Romance/Drama/Slight Supranatural

Warning: typo, OOC, gaje, dll

"If you don't like, don't read this story.."

.

.

Tepat pukul 2 malam, Sakura sudah bersiap didepan cermin kamarnya. Suasana sekolah itu sangat amat sunyi. Dia kini sedang berdiri di jendela kamarnya yang langsung menghadap ke langit, rambut pinknya yang selalu pendek, tidak melebihi sebahunya. Mata yang dingin dan datar, dan kulit yang putih, bahkan hampir menyerupai warna putih pucat. Tapi tetap saja tidak mengurangi nilai kecantikan Sakura. Sebenarnya alasan Jiraiya memanggil Sakura karena dokumen dokumen penting yang harus diurusnya, secara mendadak pula. Juga menjelaskan rencana rencana sederhana untuk memulai misi ini. 'Ck' Sakura hanya bisa berdecak malas. Jiraiya pun hanya meringis lebar, seolah tidak melakukan dosa apapun karena menyuruh Sakura se-enak jidatnya untuk mengurus dokumen deokumen setebal 10 cm itu.

"baiklah Sakura, apa kau sudah siap?" panggil Jiraiya sambil melongokan kepalanya kedalam kamar Sakura. Sakura hanya menoleh malas melihat kebiasaan buruk Jiraiya, dan hanya memutar matanya bosan. Tanpa mengetuk pintu pula, pintu yang terkunci pun selalu bisa dibukanya dengan cara yang –entah bagaimana dia dapatkan-.

"kupikir kebiasaan mu sudah berubah" ucapnya datar. Jiraiya hanya bisa menautkan alisnya bingung, melihat raut bingung Jiraiya membuat Sakura berucap kembali "kebiasaan Hentai mu" tambahnya datar. Kata kata Sakura itu membuat Jiraiya meringis, oh muridnya yang satu ini lah yang paling berani melawan dirinya dalam hal apapun yang menurutunya itu sangatlah salah! Tapi toh dia melakukan ini hanya dengan Sakura. Karena Sakura sudah mirip seperti cucu baginya.

"baik baik, maaf" ucapnya kikuk, sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sakura pun berjalan dengan tenang menuju pintu keluar kamarnya. Kamar yang gelap hanya bisa menampakan separuh wajah dan tubuhnya, sedangkan sisi lainnya gelap tidak terlihat sama sekali, tapi karena gelap tersebut Jiraiya sempat tidak menyadari sesuatu hal yang sangat penting, hingga Sakura keluar dari kamarnya, barulah dia menyadari hal tersebut.

"ya ampun, kukira kau tidak akan membawa **_benda_** itu" ucapnya sambil berdecak jengkel. Sakura hanya diam, tidak menyahut ucapan Jiraiya. Dia memilih menyibukan diri dengan mengunci kamar nya itu. Benda yang cukup panjang, dan kini tengah disampirkan di pundak kirinya. "apa kau masih ingat penjelasanku kemarin?" tanya Jiraiya setelah mereka berdua sudah beberapa langkah menjauh dari kamar Sakura.

"Hn"

"lalu?"

Pertanyaan Jiraiya yang aneh itu membuat Sakura melirik sekilas, Jiraiya tahu. Bahwa muridnya yang satu ini sedang meliriknya, hanya saja dia lebih memilih untuk tidak membalasnya. "apa?" tanya Sakura.

"kukira kau cerdas" sindir Jiraiya. Sakura tidak menyahut sindiran itu, dia hanya diam dan terus menatap Jiraiya dengan pandangan 'apa maksudmu?'

"oh baiklah muridku yang paling cer-

"cukup basa basinya, langsung saja!" perintah Sakura dingin. Membuat Jiraiya kesal juga, muridnya yang satu ini bisa tidak jangan terlalu serius. Mereka tetap berjalan sambil menunggu Jiraiya yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Sakura.

"apa kau tidak tertarik dengan pria yang kemarin aku tunjukan fotonya?" tanya Jiraiya akhirnya. Ooh, jadi masalah pria. Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu acuh, tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan yang menurutnya tidak penting. Dan jika dilihat pria itu hampir sama dengan Sakura. Maksudnya sama cueknya dengan lingkungan di sekitarnya.

"kukira kau akan membicarakan masalah penting, ternyata perkiraan ku sangat meleset, dan juga apa hubungannya ini dengan penjelasanmu yang kemarin." ucapnya datar. "ooh, baiklah.. bisakah kau tidak terlalu serius dengan misimu yang satu ini!? Aku sudah cukup sumpek melihatmu yang tidak bisa hidup layaknya anak SMA normal".

Yah, memang tidak normal. Jika anak SMA seumuran Sakura maka mereka akan sibuk mencari kekasih atau akan _date _dengan laki laki sana sini. Hingga menjadi sepasang _kekasih_. Nah sedangkan Sakura? Peduli –ralat- melirik saja tidak, bagaimana bisa dia mendapatkan pacar. Dia terlalu serius dengan buku buku yang ada di rak mejanya itu, mendalami tentang teknik teknik canggih. Entah buat apa, seperti meng-hack- komputer dan keamanan musuh, membuat bom dengan bahan bahan seadanya, dan juga mendalami Ilmu Medis yang kini tengah digelutinya. Oh jika bom yang dia buat sungguh mematikan maka mungkin Sakura sudah dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini. Hanya saja bom itu hanya mengeluarkan ledakan seperti kembang api tahun baru, yah cukup berguna jika untuk mengalihkan perhatian musuh jika kalian sedang menyusup.

"kalau begitu, kau tidak perlu melihatku" jawab Sakura sekenanya. Dan percakapan mereka pun dilanjutkan masalah pria yang didominasi oleh Jiraiya, dan ditanggapi dengan enggan oleh Sakura. Percakapan ringan yang cukup untuk memulai sesuatu yang serius mulai sekarang.

.

.

"ingat, Sabaku Gaara!" kata Jiraiya sambil mengekori Sakura menuju bagasi mobilnya. Sakura hanya memutar mata bosan, lalu segera menegakan tubuhnya dan mengahadap Jiraiya dengan pandangan bosan. "sudah kukatakan, bukan? Bahwa aku tidak tertarik dengannya! Jika kau memasangkan dia denganku dimisi ini sebaiknya, kau segera mengganti posisiku dengan gadis lainnya!" jawab Sakura tetap tak acuh dengan Gaara. Partner nya dimisi ini, yah walaupun hanya misi kasus pembunuhan itu.

"sepertinya aku salah mempasangakanmu dengannya. Dia juga mirip denganmu" Jiraiya menepuk jidatnya lupa. "apa?!" kata Sakura sinis. "ck! Dia mirip denganmu, sama sama dingin dan cuek! Cih bodoh, lalu bagaimana kau bisa bekerja sama dengannya jika kalian sama sama diam?" pekik Jiraiya menyadari kebodohannya. Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis pada Jiraiya, dan menepuk bahu pria itu pelan. "kau sudah semakin tua, dan bertambah umur maka akan membuatmu semakin bijaksana Jiraiya-san. Aku sangat berterimakasih jika kau mau mempasangkan ku dengan pria dingin seperti dia. Itu lebih baik dari pada pria seperti Rock Lee, ne?" katanya dengan mata sedikit berbinar. Sedangkan Jiraiya melongo karena ucapan Sakura barusan. Mencerna apa maksud kata kata Sakura.

Sakura tidak peduli dengan keadaan Jiraiya, segera saja dia memasuki mobil sport hitamnya itu. Bunyi debaman pintu mobil Sakura yang tertutup menyadarkan Jiraiya. Sakura pun membuka jendela pintunya dan menatap Jiraiya datar lagi. "sialan kau Sakura, aku masih muda tau" pekiknya sedikit kesal. Sakura pun tak dapat merelakan senyuman tipis yang menggulung di bibirnya itu. "kau sudah tua, umurmu sudah 59 tahun, dan bulan depan sudah 60 tahun. Jadi terimalah keadaan dengan lapang dada" katanya sambil mengelus dadanya, seolah ingin membesarkan hati Jiraiya, wajahnya pun seolah dia turut berduka cita. Padahal yah, mengejek.

"masih bulan depankan? Dan jika usia ku sudah genap 60, kuharap kau sudah bisa menemukan seorang pria kencanmu. Atau jangan jangan..." ucapnya dibuat sedikit misterius. Membuat Sakura menautkan alisnya bingung.

"apa?" tanya Sakura pelan.

"..kau lesbi?"

dan satu jitakan mendarat di kepala ero-ojiisan tersebut. Memang tidak sopan, tapi hubungan mereka bahkan lebih dari pimpinan dan bawahan. Tapi kakek dan cucu. Dan Sakura juga sangat menyukai hubungannya dengan Jiraiya itu. dia juga sudah lupa bagiamana rasanya disayangi seorang kakek. Sakura hanya mendengus geli. Tentu saja semua itu dilakukan diluar jam kerja seperti saat ini.

"tentu saja tidak, aku normal" ucapnya kembali datar. "yah yah, aku tau. Kuharap kau berhati hati dimisi ini, dan jika kau tertarik dengan pria segera hubungi aku. Aku harus mengujinya dulu apakah dia layak untukmu atau tidak" jawab Jiraiya serius. Sakura pun hanya bisa mendengus lagi, memang mau apa jika dia sudah punya pria? Di uji? Memang makanan apa, yang diuji tanggal kadaluarsanya.

"Hn"

"dan masalah Kakashi, dia akan menjadi gurumu di sekolah. Kau tidak lupa bukan tentang data rapor dan biodatamu? Juga tanda pengenal resmimu?" tanya Jiraiya, masalahnya itu akan menjadi alat agar sakura bisa masuk ke Uchiha Gakuen tanpa kendala, Sakura sebenarnya hanya terima beres masalah ini. Dia hanya mengerjakan apa yang harus dikerjakannya. "Hn, baiklah aku berangkat" kata Sakura sambil menghidupkan mesin mobilnya itu. "Gaara mungkin tidak akan tinggal bersama mu, dia akan tinggal dengan jarak yang cukup jauh dari tempat tinggalmu. Mencegah kecurigaan" tambah Jiraiya, Sakura hanya mengangguk. Lalu berjalan meninggalkan halaman Sekolah dan Jiraiya yang berdiri sendirian di halaman itu.

"kuharap kau tidak melakukan misi misi selain ini lagi Sakura.. karena kau murid dan juga cucu kesayanganku" doa Jiraiya tulus.

.

.

Mobil hitam sport melaju dengan kecepatan penuh, melesan dijalan raya dengan cepat sehingga yang terlihat hanyalah sepintas bayangan saja. Siapa sangka? Jika semua orang menyangka bahwa yang menyetir mobil itu laki laki, tak disangka seorang wanita! Dan itu tentu saja Haruno Sakura.

Sebenarnya kini Sakura menuju perjalanan ke distrik Hyuuga, jarak yang ditempuh juga cukup jauh, yaitu 4 jam dari sekolahannya. Dan jika dia sudah mengendarai mobil, maka jangan tanya, dia akan kalap dijalanan. Layaknya balapan fast and farious di Tokyo. Jadi hanya ditempuhnya dengan waktu 1 jam 45 menit. Kecepatan mobil sport nya itu mencapai 195 km/jam. Bakat menyetir mobil ini diturunkan dari Kakek buyutnya yang dulu sih kata orang mantan Racer F1 dunia. Tapi toh, Sakura tidak peduli masalah itu. yang penting dia bisa menyetir mobil dengan selamat sampai tujuan.

Distrik Hyuuga tampak sangat suni dan sepi, hanya bebeberapa lampu saja yang menyala dari rumah ke rumah lain. Menandakan bahwa pemilik rumah belum tidur. Tepat di tengah tengah penduduk tersebut, sebuah rumah yang megah namun tetap kesannya Tradisional membuat kendaraan Sakura berhenti. Dia yakin jika rumah ini merupakan rumah milik pemimpin Clan Hyuuga. Dia turun, dan menemukan sebuah papan nama yang ditempel disebuah bebatuan dengan tulisan 'Hyuuga Hiashi'. Ah, memang rumah yang tepat.

Sakura pun berjalan menuju kearah halaman mereka, karena memang tidak ada satpam selain di gerbang masuk perbatasan wilayah Distrik Hyuuga. Sakura berjalan dengan tenang. Tanpa membawa senjata. Oh jika ditanya apa Sakura tidak menyadari seseorang yang ada dibelakangnya? Tentu saja dia menyadarinya, dia juga dilatih untuk peka dengan keadaan yang seperti ini.

Tiba tiba Sakura berhenti, membuat seseorang yang ada dibelakangnya berhenti pula, Sakura memutarkan lehernya 90 derajat dan berkata dengan datar, dan tanpa nada takut sedikitpun.

"keluarlah, aku tau kau ada dibelakangku"

Akhirnya munculah 1 orang dibelakang Sakura. Wajahnya tidak nampak, dan hanya seperempat wajahnya yang nampak oleh cahaya bulan malam itu. Sakura tetap diam dengan posisi yang memunggungi lawannya tersebut. Angin pun berhembus sepoi sepoi, seolah mereka sedang memainkan musik untuk ketegangan yang terjadi malam ini.

"kau siapa?"

Suara yang terdengar dingin dan datar, dan tentu saja suara itu lebih berat dari suara Sakura. 'Laki-laki'

"apakah penting bagimu untuk mengetahui identitiasku?" tanya Sakura tetap tenang.

SREET

Sebuah Shuriken berukuran kecil melintas tepat dibahu kanan Sakura, dan menggores lehernya, lalu menancap di sebuat batang pohon. Sakura tetap tenang dan tak bergeming. Sedikit rambutnya bahkan ikut terpotong, dan potongan rambutnya tersebut terbang dihembus angin. Sakura pun menghela nafas besar.

"Mizusaki Akira, pengawal yang dipanggil secara resmi oleh Hiashi-sama" akhrinya Sakura memilih menjelasakan Identitasnya –yang palsu- kepada orang tersebut. Dari pada bertarung, mending dia memilih untuk menyelesaikan ini dengan baik baik. Moodnya sedang jelek untuk bertarung.

"bisa tunjukan buktimu?" tanya orang itu.

Sakura pun berbalik, mereka masing masing ditutupi oleh bayangan pohon, dan angin masih berhembus santai. Memainkan anak rambut Sakura. Mata mereka bersiborok, Emerald dan Lavender. Tatapan mereka sama sama dingin dan datar. Sakura memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan Lencana yang diberikan oleh Jiraiya. Sebuah Lencana berwarna Biru dan merah, dan terbuat dari kaca yang tebal. Sehingga sulit untuk memecahkan barang tersebut, jika terbanting mungkin hanya tergores, tidak akan sampai retak atau pun pecah. Orang itu sedikit memicingkan matanya, lalu beberapa detik kemudian dia mengangguk.

Dan orang itu pun keluar dari bayang bayang pohon tersebut, rambut cokelatnya yang panjang, mata lavender, hidung mancung, kulit putih, dan bentuk rahang yang menonjol tapi tidak mengurangi ketampanannya. Sakura tetap diam ditempat, menunggu orang itu menjelaskan siapa dirinya dan sama sekali tidak terpesona dengan ketampanan yang dimiliki pria itu, hatinya terlalu beku untuk mencintai seseorang lagi. Setelah ke-tiga orang uang dicintainya dibunuh secara tidak lazim itu. Yah, keluarganya..

"aku Hyuuga Neji, keponakan dari Hiashi-Jiisan. Dan juga kakak dari Hyuuga Hinata" perkenalan yang terjadi dalam waktu singkat, namun akan berefek dengan kisah mereka semua nantinya.

.

.

"Baiklah kau Mizusaki Akira yang merupakan pengawal yang aku sewa untuk mengawal Hinata, dan kau juga akan bekerja sama dengan seorang gadis lainnya yang juga merupakan teman Hinata sendiri. Masuklah"

Kini Sakura sedang berada dikantor kerja Hiashi. Dia hanya menatap datar dan sesekali mengatakan 'ya'. Setekah mengatakan kata 'Masuk' seseorang dari luar ruang kerja Hiashi membuka pintu dengan tenang, dan menutup pintunya. Lalu segera berbalik dan menatap punggung Sakura. Mata cokelatnya terbalak lebar. Wajahnya menegang. Keadaan sunyi seketika, yang terdengar hanya suara kertas yang di pegang Hiashi. Melihat keadaan sunyi Hiashi pun mendongak dan menatap gadis itu.

"ada apa Tenten?"

Sakura atau lebih tepatnya Akira sedikit terkejut mendengar nama Tenten di sebutkan, tapi segera saja dia mengembalikan mimic wajahnya menjadi datar kembali dan berbalik menatap Tenten dengan pandangan datarnya. Dia tidak menyangka jika Tenten akan menjadi pengawal Hinata. Bukankah dulu Tenten membela dirinya mati matian? Tapi sekarang?..

Oh sudahlah, mungkin Tenten sudah menyerah dengan Sakura yang tiba tiba menghilang, dan berbalik lagi ke Hinata. Yang hartanya lebih banyak. Yah.. untuk sementara, itulah dugaan Sakura.. Tapi waktu akan terus berputar, dan berputarnya waktu tersebut, mungkin sedikit sedikit masalah yang Sakura hadapi akan terkuak jugasedikit demi sedikit. Sakura pun menunduk sedikiit kearah Tenten sebagai tanda formalnya dan perkenalan.

"_**hajimashite, watashi wa Mizusaki Akira Desu, dozo yoroshiku"**_

Dan perkenalan singkat Akira membuat Tenten tercengang!

'_Tunggu, siapa namanya? Mizusaki Akira._

_Tapi wajahnya mirip dengan Sakura, rambutnya dan wajhanya juga mirip dengan Sakura. Tapi bukankah Sakura sudah mati? Lalu dia siapa? Apa dia kembarannya? Atau reinkarnasinya? Tapi marganya 'Mizusaki' jelas bukan Haruno Sakura. _

_Lagi pula kau tidak melihat matanya?|| Ada apa dengan matanya?_

_Coba kau pandang matanya sekali lagi.. matanya itu.._

_**Tidak ada emosi sedikitpun dan sangat dingin**_

Seketika Tenten sadar, bahwa yang didepannya ini bukan Haruno Sakura, melainkan Mizusaki Akira. Bergelut dengan batinnya sendiri. Dia melawan pikiran dan hatinya, hatinya mengatakan bahwa dia bukan Haruno Sakura, tapi otaknya mengatakan bahwa dia adalah Haruno Sakura yang sudah lama mati! Entah kenapa munculnya Akira di depan matanya, membuat kepalanya pusing, dan nafasnya sangat terasa sesak. Seperti ada aura mengancam disekitarnya.

Sakura tetap diam tidak menegur Tenten, dia membiarkan Tenten berpikir. Yah secara fisik Akira memang sengaja tidak menyembunyikan kemiripannya dengan Sakura yang dulu. Hanya saja, bukankah Sakura yang dulu sudah mati. Bukan! Bukan raganya, tapi Jiwanya! Jadi, hanya fisiklah yang membuat Sakura mirip. Tapi sifatnya sudah 180 derajat berkebandingan terbalik. Cih! Sakura jadi mendecih sendiri. Entah kenapa dia sangat jengkel sendiri. Dia bukan Sakura yang dulu, Sakura yang dulu sudah mati! Lama mati! Sejak kematian orang tuanya! Dan kini dia berdiri, bangun dari segala keterpurukannya untuk menemukan pembunuh orang tuanya, tidak peduli bagaimana caranya. Dengan cara yang **Benar** ataupun..

_**Salah**__. Dan cara __**Salah**__ itu, membuat sebuah senyuman iblis terukir diwajah Sakura._

Tapi semua kata kata itu tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Dia harus menelan bulat kata kata itu, jika tidak ingin jati dirinya yang asli ditemukan oleh orang yang secerdas Tenten. Tidak bisa diremehkan kemampuan Tenten untuk mendeteksi orang itu berbohong atau tidak, karena bakat itu sudah hadir di diri Tenten sejak kecil.

Terdengar helaan nafas besar dari Tenten, total 3x. Mungkin dia sedang menetralkan emosinya yang teraduk aduk melihat Akira yang sangat mirip dengan Sakura. "baiklah, Mizusaki-san. Perkenalkan nama ku Tenten. Wakamura Tenten, kau bisa memanggilku Tenten jika kau mau".

Tentu saja tidak akan pernah! Teriak Akira dalam hati. Jika dia berani memanggil Tenten dengan nama kecilnya, maka itu juga akan membuka lembaran masa lalunya yang kelam. Jadi disinlah Sakura, hidup dalam lingkaran kebohongan yang tidak akan pernah habis hingga kematian orang tuanya terungkap, dan juga kebusukan hatinya yang sudah tidak terkira itu.

"tidak perlu Wakamura-san, aku hanya rekanmu. Jadi aku perlu menjaga keformalitas-an ku"

Alasan Basi! Ya, Sakura sangat tau bahwa itu alasan yang sangat kuno dan basi. Tapi lebih baik seperti ini dari pada dia membuat alasan yang lebih tidak masuk akal lagi di otak Tenten yang encer itu.

"terserah padamu Mizusaki-san" jawab Tenten sekenanya.

Hiashi yang dari tadi sibuk dengan dokumen dokumen. Tidak menghiraukan keadaan Tenten dari tadi, walau sempat dirinya bertanya sepintas. Itu hanya demi ke-formalitasan semata. Yah, hanya keformalitasan. Semua yang ada disini adalah kebohongan semata demi mendapatkan sesuatu yang dinginkan mereka tanpa memperdulikan sekitar. Keegoisan yang dimiliki Manusia memang tidak akan pernah habis. Akhirnya mendongak dan menatap kedua gadis yang kini berdiri dihadapannya itu.

"baiklah, aku akan menempatkan kalian di dua kamar yang berbeda. Akira kau berada dikamar belakang didekat gudang, sedangkan kau Tenten. Kamarmu ada disamping kanan kamar Hinata. karena Tenten lebih dekat dengan Hinata, jadi kamarmu kuletakan di dekat gudang Akira, apa itu masalah?"

Sakura hanya menggeleng, bibirnya terkatup rapat. Dan matanya membalas tatapan datar mata Hiashi. Toh ini akan semakin menguntungakannya. Dengan begini dia bisa bergerak lebih leluasa di malam hari. Dan mereka berdua pun telah dibubarkan, selama perjalanan mereka menuju ke kamar mereka masing masing, Sakura hanya diam. Dan membuat Tenten menjadi keki. Akira yang sekarang sangat mirip Sasuke! Yah, bagaimana dia tahu. Karena dia juga sudah dua hari disekolahkan di Uchiha Gakuen. Jadi dia tau sifat Sasuke, dan Hinata juga tau bahwa Tenten adalah pengawal pribadinya. Dan Akira ini mirip Sasuke versi CEWEK! Oh menghadapi Sasuke saja sudah memusingkan, ditambah menghadapi Akira ini.

Tenten juga tidak menjamin bahwa Hinata tahu kalau dia akan diberi pengawal 2 orang sekaligus. Setahunya, Hinata sangat menolak keras perihal 2 pengawal. Baginya Tenten sudah bukan Hiashi jika sifat bebal, dan keras kepalanya bisa dilawan Hinata yang notabene memiliki lembut itu. Tenten sudah melupakan kejadian 3 tahun lalu, dan mulai menerima Hinata. Dia menerima Hinata sebagai teman, karena Hinata juga sudah meminta maaf atas kejadian 3 tahun lalu. Dan juga dia sudah mendatangi makam Sakura, yang letaknya tentu saja tidak akan sama dengan makam kedua orang tuanya Sakura, sehingga mereka tidak mengetahui kematian orang tua Sakura.

Tenten diberi tugas oleh Hiashi untuk mengantar Sakura menuju kamar barunya. Dan ini dia, mereka berdua sudah berdiri tepat didepan kamar Sakura. Kamar yang sederhana, dan hanya bercatkan berwarna putih. mirip kamar tukang kebun bagi Akira.

"baiklah Mizusaki-san ini kamarmu, jika kau butuh bantuan. Datangi kamarku yang sudah kutunjukan tadi" kata Tenten sambil menoleh ke arah Sakura yang hanya menatap datar kamar barunya itu.

"Hn"

Dan gumaman itu menutup pembicaraan mereka, karena Akira sudah melengos pergi masuk makarnya, dengan tas yang kecil, tapi bagi Sakura itu sangat besar. Tenten hanya melongo melihat sikap dingin Sakura. Astaga, bahkan jawabannya saja super duper singkat, tidak jelas pula. Tenten pun berbalik menuju kamarnya sambil mengumpat karena sifat tidak sopan Akira.

.

.

Sarapan pagi dirumah Hyuuga berlangsung dengan hening dan tenang. Hanya dentingan garpu serta sendok lah yang terdengar. Disitu di meja makan itu terdapat empat orang, Hyuuga Hiashi –kepala keluarga- Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, dan adik perempuannya Hyuuga Hanabi. Hingga mereka selesai pun, mereka semua mengeuk air putih dengan tenang. Hinata dan Hanabi mengusap mulut mereka dengan serbet yang tersedia dipaha mereka masing masing dengan perlahan. Sungguh etika yang sangat dijaga jika sedang ada di meja makan. Tak segan Hiashi akan memukul mereka dengan rotan jika berbuat tingkah laku yang tidak sopan di meja makan.

Tenten pun dari tadi sudah bersanding di samping Hinata. Menemaninya hingga selesai sarapan pagi. Hingga deheman Hiashi yang cukup keras membuat orang yang makan disitu langsung menoleh ke Hiashi.

"Hinata.."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, membuat Hinata menoleh. Dan menatap ayahnya dengan bingung. Tidak biasanya ayahnya ini akan membicarakan sesuatu dimeja makan. Biasanya di kantor kerjanya.

"aku sudah menyiapkan seorang pengawal baru lagi untukmu.."

Hinata hanya diam, dan menatap wajah ayahnya datar. Bisakah ayahnya ini mendengarkan permintaannya satu kali saja? Dia hanya ingin Tenten! Dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Tenten jago beladiri, dia juga sangat peka! Tapi.. ayahnya ini entahlah. Bisa dibilang dia sangat mementingkan clan dari pada kebahagiaan anaknya sendiri. Dan itu menurut presepsi Hinata pribadi.

"Tousan bisakah.."

"aku tidak menerima penolakan Hyuuga Hinata!" dan bantahan keras itu membuat Hinata bungkam. Jika sudah begini maka dia pun tidak bisa melawan, oh Hanabi dan Neji hanya melihatnya dengan iba. Mereka tahu bagaimana rasanya dikekang seperti itu, dan yang dinginkan Hinata adalah sedikit kebebasan. Apa salahnya sih memberinya satu pengawal saja?

"Jiisan, apa tidak berlebihan memberi Hinata 2 pengawal pribadi. Maksudku aku tahu jika kau sangat mementingkan keamanan Hinata karena penerus clan Hyuuga dan aku juga khawatir dengan keselamatan Hinata, tapi 1 pengawal apa tidak cukup? Bukankah Tenten sudah sangat hebat?" Neji mencoba membela Hinata. Hinata menatapnya dengan penuh rasa terimakasih.

"apakah kau dilatih untuk membantah Hyuuga Neji?" suara rendah tersebut terkesan datar. Tapi sebaiknya jika mendengar suara seperti itu, berpikirlah 2x jika ingin membantahnya. Neji pun terdiam, dan menatap Hinata dengan pandangan minta maaf. Hinata yang kecewa, hanya tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng. Mengatakan bahwa itu 'tidak apa apa' membuat Neji semakin merasa bersalah.

"baiklah, akn kupanggilkan dia masuk. Masuklah Mizusaki-san" pintu ruang makan geser yang besar dan tertutup dengan rapat. Kini tengah dibuka dengan lebar, oleh kedua pelayan. Akira –Sakura- memasuki ruang makan itu dengan langkah tenang, dan posisi tubuhnya sangat tegak. Matanya menatap dingin mereka semua.

Hinata yang tadinya ogah ogahan menyambut pengawal barunya, hanya bisa membalakan matanya terkejut, bahkan menahan nafasnya tanpa sadar. Oh bagaimana mungkin Kami-sama? Sakura masih hidup? Tapi bukankah dulu makamnya sudah aku kunjungi? Tapi matanya sangat dingin..

"Mizusaki Akira"

Perkenalan yang terjadi dengan cukup singkat. Karena Sakura tidak memberitahukan identitasnya yang lain. Hanya sebuah nama, membuat Hinata menghela nafas lega. Mereka semua tidak menyadari helaan nafas dari Hinata. Hanya Tenten lah yang tau, karena dia juga mengalami hal itu. Sakura, diam diam menyeringai. Sepertinya yang terjadi kali ini bukan hanya dendam orang tuanya, tapi dendam kepada teman temannya.

_Reuni yang tidak terduga hm..? Hinata._

"umurnya beda setahun denganmu, dia lebih muda dari mu dan Tenten. Usianya masih 16 tahun. Tapi kemampuannya di luar anak 16 tahun. Jadi kuharap kau bisa menghargai Mizusaki-san dengan bijak Hinata"

Tunggu, beda setahun? Bukankah Sakura yang dulu juga berbeda satu tahun dengannya? Tapi, ah lupakan! Sakura sudah lama mati! Jadi.. mungkin saja dia hanya mirip. Wajahnya dan rambutnya sangat mirip, bahkan mata yang dimiliki oleh Akira juga mirip dengan Sakura. Tapi bukankah cara pandangan mereka sudah berbeda? Sakura sangat teduh dan hangat. Dan Akira? Dia sangat dingin dan tajam. Sangat menakutkan.

"H-Hai, wakatta Tousan" Hinata pun menjawabnya dengan gagap lagi. Entah mengapa kehadiran Akira membuat nya merasa tidak nyaman. Tapi toh apa daya dia tidak bisa melawan.

"a-ano Mizusaki-san. A-aku Hyuuga Hinata, apa kau juga akan satu sekolah denganku?" tanya Hinata. "ya" jawab Akira –Sakura- singkat.

"apa kita akan sekelas?" tanya Hinata lagi. Kali ini dengan raut cemas. "tidak, mungkin aku akan masuk ke kelas 1. Atau kelas 2, tapi kita tidak akan sekelas" jawab Sakura dengan wajah yang tetap dingin. Seolah dia tidak tertarik dengan peran yang dimainkannya hari ini. Drama takdir yang dibuat oleh Kami-sama.

_Padahal, kau sangat menikmati ekspresi mereka berdua bukan? Haruno Sakura.._

Hinata mendesah lega kembali. Ooh semoga dalam waktu dekat ini 'dia' belum bertemu Akira dalam wujud Sakura dewasa ini. Yah, semoga.. batin Hinata. Dan mereka semua pun berangkat menuju Uchiha Gakuen. Bedanya Akira tidak satu mobil dengan Hinata. Kali ini Hiashi membiarkan Sakura bermain perannya sendiri tanpa diaturnya. Jika Tenten harus ada 24 jam. Maka Sakura hanya sampai jam 10 malam saja. Itu perjanjiannya dengan Jiraiya. Sakura menaiki mobil sportnya, dan dia juga akan berperan mengawal dari jarak jauh saja. Karena sudah ada Tenten didekat Hinata.

TBC..

**A/N:**

Hyaa.. maaf karena telat apdet. 3.757 lho~ apa ini masih kurang panjang. Sumpah! Agak susah yang ini, tapi semoga readers sekalian puas dengan ch ini. Sasuke belum keluar ya? Hohoho *evil smirk. Itu sih kapan kapan aja. #dijitak. Aslinya pengen Discontinued. Tapi mikir mikir lagi, sayang banget klo nggak dilanjut. Jadi yah.. Tadaaaa! Inilah hasilnya. Semoga puas dengan ini

Baiklah, sebagai laporan harianku(?) aku sudah bilang ke _**Racchan**_kalo aku akan ganti summary. Hah! Ganti lagi? Maaf, karena nggak akan nyambung. Memang sih tetep berhubungan dengan impian Sakura. Tapi kan Sakura disini **dark! **Jadi nggak enak, klo dia.. ng.. rahasia deh. Pokoknya ikutin aja ya! Nanti ketahuan kan. Baiklah. Kritik saran dan flame, tapi bermutu. Karena peringatan DLDR di atas!

Jadi untuk flamer sejati, harap flame nya dengan kata kata baik ya dan nyambung tentunya. Tapi tetep aja tanpa pikir 2x akan kuhapus. Wkwkwkwk :D. Kritik pedas boleh aj, tapi jgn pedas pedas buangeeet. Itu nge-jlebb banget di hati T^T.

Hahaha.. **Riview** ya?


End file.
